


'Tis The Season

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adopted Children, Advent Prompts, Angst, Baking, Christmas traditions, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Gifts, Grumpy Vergil, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Moving In Together, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Sneaky Nero, Snowball Fight, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Advent Challenge Prompts 2019
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 70





	1. You're Freezing. Come Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt challenge, because I am a glutton for punishment.  
> Not sure if I will end up doing all 25 of these, but I'll try my best.

Nero stepped back slightly, admiring his decorating skills, watching as the lights hanging from the roof flashed merrily in time with the Christmas music playing.

Normally Nero wasn't much for going all out on the decorating, but this was the first year that he and V were celebrating together in their new house, and Nero wanted to make it special and memorable. Especially as V had never been able to go all out like this before, his family having never made much of a deal out of celebrating in the first place.

The front door opened just then, the wreath hanging upon the portal jingling merrily; a blast of warm air running over Nero. V stood in the doorway, wearing one of the amusingly, terrible Christmas sweaters that Nero had splurged on, looking out at him with a look of fond exasperation.

“You're freezing Nero, come here and warm up.”

Nero willingly abandoned his position standing in the snow, hurrying up to the door, and stomping the snow from his shoes. Inside, he shucked his scarf, hat, gloves and jacket, revealing his own sweater underneath.

V led him into the lounge room then and pushed him gently down on the couch, pulling a fluffy throw blanket over Nero's legs, and turning the heat up. He disappeared briefly, and when he reappeared, he carried two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

Nero took his drink eagerly, wrapping his chilled hands around the warmth of the mug, and smiling in amusement at the marshmallows floating on the top of his drink. If he happened to notice that V's drink had a few extra marshmallows, well Nero wasn't going to complain. His insufferable sweet tooth was just another part of V's charm.

V tucked himself in next to Nero, covering himself under the throw also, and resting his surprisingly cold feet against Nero's calves. Nero yelped when they snuck under his sweatpants, cursing as he tried to shuffle away.

“How the hells are your feet so cold?” Nero exclaimed, hand reaching down to rub at his cold skin. “You've been inside with the heater on all day!”

V merely shrugged at Nero, unrepentant. They settled into a comfortable silence then, the TV playing quietly in the background. Nero pretended not to notice when V inched his feet back under his clothes, even as he grit his teeth until they eventually warmed up.

Later, when Nero looked over at V, he noticed the other man had fallen asleep and decided to turn off the TV. The dim glow of the Christmas lights played across V's pale skin, making him even more ethereal than usual. Wrapping V up in the throw rug, Nero lifted him carefully from the couch, carrying him to their bedroom and tucking him under the covers securely. With a quick check to make sure the doors were all locked and the lights switched off, Nero climbed into bed beside him.

V shuffled towards Nero as soon as he sensed his presence, ending up laying across his chest. Carding his fingers gently through V's dark hair, Nero promised to himself that he was going to make this V's best Christmas yet.


	2. That's the eggnog talking. I'm cutting you off.

V stared uncomfortably around at the party surrounding him, warmth filling him from the tang of alcohol mixed through the eggnog in his glass.

Nero had invited him to join his family for their usual Christmas get together, even though they had only known each other for a short time.

They had met during orientation at their university, managing to hit it off almost immediately even though their personalities differed greatly, and coincidentally enough they had ended up rooming together also. Their friendship had quickly developed from that moment on, and when V had admitted that he would be staying in the dorms over the Christmas break alone, Nero had extended the invitation for V to join him and his family.

V had hesitated at the offer, not wanting to impose upon Nero and his family, but after Nero's insistence, he had eventually agreed to go. He had been a bit taken aback at just how happy Nero had been at his acceptance, but he assumed that it had something to do with Nero's personality.

And here he found himself, standing alone at the Sparda family get together, music blaring loudly and the eggnog flowing freely. V picked at the finger food that was placed on tables around the room, trying to avoid the curious glances that everyone here kept shooting him. A pointed gaze aimed towards him, and looking up he found himself being observed by piercing blue eyes.

There was no denying just who he was staring at, the resemblance between Nero and this man obvious. The man was about to approach, when Nero swept in from out of nowhere, and ushered V away.

“Sorry about that V,” Nero apologised. “I didn't mean to leave you on your own for so long.”

“That's fine Nero, I'm sure you have many people that you wished to catch up with.”

V noticed that Nero was being a bit more tactile that usual, his arm remaining wrapped around V's shoulders, head tilted towards V's own. He led them out onto the back porch, the heaters set up there helping to take the chill out of the air, and leaning against the railing. V stared up at the sky, watching the stars twinkling above them, and breathing in the clean fresh air that was absent where they lived.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Nero spoke from beside him, breath fanning against V's face, carrying the faint tang of eggnog, and drawing V's attention towards himself.

V shifted his gaze away from Nero finally, staring back up at the sky, humming quietly in agreement.

“Yes it is. I've missed being able to see the stars.”

“Their beauty surely could not compare to yours though.” Nero stated boldly, causing V to turn towards him in surprise.

Nero raised his glass to his lips, draining the glass as he tried to hide his flushed face, and V wondered just how many cups of the beverage Nero had consumed that night.

Cheeks heating rapidly, V turned away from Nero to hide his face.

“That's just the eggnog talking Nero. I think I'm going to have to cut you off now.”

V was relieved that his voice managed to come out steadily, even as his heart pounded within his chest. So focused on avoiding looking at Nero, V missed the look of exasperation that passed across Nero's face.

Nero wanted to protest, wanted to demand that V stop and listen to him because he was being serious. He had just needed to have a little bit of liquid courage to be able to finally confess to his feelings for his room-mate, but somehow Nero knew that V was not going to believe him at this moment, no matter what he said. Instead he would just go along with V's assumption now, and have to work out how to try to confess again another time.

“Oh yeah?” Nero teased. “You really think you can keep me from my eggnog?”

“Yes.” V stated with absolute certainty. “Especially since I took the last of it earlier.”

Nero gaped at V, uncertain if he was telling the truth, but thinking that it would definitely make sense if he had. That would explain why Vergil had been staring at V like that before – you never came between a Sparda and his eggnog.

“Ok, ok you win this round V.” Nero laughingly conceded. “But....I meant what I said earlier. You are beautiful.”

V scoffed, turning away from him, even as his heart leapt at Nero's words. But...Nero was at least a little tispy at the moment, and V could not allow himself to hope. Instead he nudged Nero with his shoulder playfully, leaning into his hold when he wrapped his arm around him again, and together they stared up at the twinkling stars.


	3. I didn't wrap it, so you'll have to close your eyes

Nero woke up alone in bed on Christmas morning, grumbling slightly to himself as he blindly searched the bed for V, only to be met with cool sheets instead of his warm body. He cracked his eyes opened slightly, frown easing as he saw his lover entering the room again, carrying a heavily laden tray of breakfast foods.

“Merry Christmas Nero.” V greeted, place the tray carefully upon the beside table and leaning over to kiss him upon his lips.

“Merry Christmas V.” Nero responded, both to the statement and the kiss, drawing V further onto the bed beside him.

V laughed lightly, pulling back from the kiss and settling himself against the head board, reaching over to place the tray of food between them. Nero finally sat up, staring eagerly at the array of foods set out before him. V had definitely gone all out today, the other man not normally having the time to indulge in his cooking hobby, and Nero's mouth watered at the selection.

There were pancakes and waffles, fruit cut up into neat little pieces in bowls beside them with cream and syrup in ornamental jugs also. Bacon, eggs and toast with an selection of spreads were there also, along with Nero's favourite – freshly made pastries. The smell was enough to make Nero nearly drool, and that along with V's bright giggles, was enough to fill Nero with joy.

He could not believe that he had found such a man, and not only that, but V had wanted to share his life with him also.

They finished as much of the food as they could, the leftovers being placed carefully to the side – Nero was sure that he would end up nibbling on them as the day progressed – and suddenly within V's hands, a brightly wrapped gift appeared. He handed it to Nero with a slight blush, and watched as Nero tore into the paper to get at the gift. The gasp of awe that followed helped to soothe V's nervousness, just before he was pushed back onto the bed by Nero's overenthusiastic embrace.

“Oh my gods V! I can't believe that you...how did you even?” Nero was lost for words. “Damn do I ever love you!”

V laughed lightly, relieved that he had picked well, his decision to seek out his uncle for help having been the right choice.

“I love you too Nero. I am glad that you like your gift.”

“Like it? I love it! It's a gods-dammed miracle that you managed to even get this! I thought they were sold out ages ago!” Nero was almost beside himself with joy, bouncing around on the bed, jolting V slightly in his excitement. “But now it makes my present look stupid.”

“I'm sure I will love anything that you give me Nero.” V replied, smoothing out the frown that had taken place on Nero's face.

“Ok, but I didn't wrap it, so you'll have to close your eyes ok?”

Nero watched as V's lashes fell to cover his curious green eyes, even going so far as to pull faces at him to make sure that he wasn't peaking. When no giggles were forthcoming, Nero leant over the side of the bed, reaching around blinding beneath it, before his hand encountered the leather cover. Grinning triumphantly, Nero pulled the book from beneath the bed, nervously running a hand over the cover, and placing it into V's waiting hands. He watched as V startled slightly, fingers gripping the edges, and running over the smooth surface curiously.

“Ok,” Nero started hesitantly. “You can open your eyes now.”

V's eyes flew open eagerly, breath catching in his throat; a picture of Nero and himself stared up at him from the cover of the photo album he held within his hands. It had been taken last year, just after Nero had asked V to move in together, the happy smiles on both of their faces shining through even on paper. Tears gathered in V's eyes as he opened the cover, a poem handwritten in Nero's messy scrawl, printed upon the first page.

“How do I love thee....” V's voice was choked as he started reading, understanding all of the things that Nero was too embarrassed to say to him.

“Keep going.” Nero urged V, pulling the other man across the bed to sit sideways across his lap and cuddling him.

Each page was filled with pictures of the pair of them together.

There were pictures from their first day at college, both nervously smiling as Nero decided they needed to take a selfie to commemorate the moment, even as he stuck his fingers up behind V's head in the shape of rabbit ears.

There were even pictures from the first Christmas that V had joined Nero for. The huge decorated tree sparking in the background, even as glaring blue eyes flashed in the corner of the picture. It was clear that Nero had tried to crop his father from the photo, but unfortunately he was hovering over Nero's own shoulder and so it had been impossible, without ruining the picutre.

There was pictures from their first date, the little strip of photos from a booth that they had laughingly given a go, showing them pulling silly faces at the camera. The last picture on the strip however, was different. It showed a shocked V staring at an unrepentantly ginning Nero, who had just laid a kiss upon the unprepared man before the flash went off.

V flushed as he remembered that moment. He had stared in shock at Nero, before the other had grown nervous and started apologising. V had finally broken from his stupor, pulling Nero in for a proper kiss, before a couple of impatient girls had demanded that they hurry up and leave if they were finished taking pictures.

Pictures from all of the major events in their relationship adorned the pages, until finally V reached the end. Nero pulled the album from V's unresisting hands, stroking gentle fingers along the blank pages.

“I hope that we spend the rest of our lives filling the rest of these pages with memories together V. Merry Christmas.”

V enveloped Nero in a tight hold, tears soaking into his shoulder as he overflowed with emotion. He wasn't sure how Nero could possibly have felt that this wasn't a very good present, when it was the best present he had ever received before. V sniffed quietly, accepting the tissue that Nero thoughtfully prepared in advance, to clean himself up.

“I love you so much Nero. This is just...there are no words to describe how much this means to me. And I also hope that we fill this album with more memories, that we fill many, many more.”

V pulled away from Nero's shoulder, leaning forwards to rub his nose against Nero's in a teasing eskimo kiss.

“Merry Christmas Nero.”


	4. Don't be such a Scrooge

Dante looked out over the many workers before him, Christmas decorations dancing merrily along the walls. Vergil and he ran a magazine, their investigative journalists some of the best at hunting down the truth and exposing the demons of the corporate world. But it was time for everyone to leave now, get out and start celebrating the festive season, and leave all their worries behind for a day.

“Ok people,” Dante called out, clapping his hands together to draw their attention. “Time to head out now. I don't want to see any of you in here for at least three days, and I expect to hear embarrassing Christmas stories when you get back!”

Dante smiled at the cheer that went up, the sounds of hurried packing up filling the air as everyone rushed to leave before Vergil could come and tell them that they needed to keep working. The man was a bit of a scrooge sometimes, always expecting them to work themselves relentlessly, and rarely ever giving someone the day off it wasn't an absolute emergency.

Keeping an eye on Vergil's office, Dante made sure the last of the workers had left, before making his way over. Knocking loudly against the glass window, Dante pushed the door open without waiting for a response.

Vergil looked up from his pile of paperwork, glasses perched upon his nose, even as he glared at his brother. Dante smiled good naturedly at him, glancing over the papers, and unsurprisingly seeing information about a recent scandal of some shady Underworld takeovers.

“I've sent everyone home for the holidays Verg; and we should probably think about heading off soon too.”

Vergil turned back to his work, brushing off Dante's words, even as he scoffed.

“There's still plenty of time left of the work day. They could have worked another couple of hours at least.” Vergil frowned disapprovingly at Dante. “Like I will be.”

“Oh Verg come on. Don't be such a scrooge!” Dante exclaimed. “It's almost Christmas, and Nero's coming back from his first year away at college; not to mention he's bringing a friend along too!”

Dante wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, showing just what he thought of Nero calling this other person just a friend. Not that he really had any idea whether or not they were anything else, he just knew that the thought of Nero not devoting his entire attention to his studies would annoy Vergil to no end.

“Hmm, who invites a random stranger to a family get together anyway?” Vergil groused, excited despite himself at the thought of seeing his son again.

“I'd hardly call the kid a stranger.” Dante replied. “And by the sounds of things, he didn't have anyone else to share the holidays with. I'm sure you remember just how lonely that can be right?”

Dante's gentle voice still sent a stab of pain through Vergil's chest. Those years where he had been estranged from his family, leaving him all alone for all of the holidays, filled his mind. He could remember that desperate sadness as he watched others go home to their families, watched their joy and happiness as they left him all alone. He remembered the feeling of reuniting with his own family, finally able to experience the joy that he had seen in others. And he could not, in good conscience, allow another to experience that same loneliness he had felt.

“Come on Verg. Bring the work home if you must, but let's get out of here ok? Nero will worry if you're not there to welcome him home.”

Vergil sighed heavily, knowing that would be true. His son worried that his father kept overworking himself, and Vergil didn't want that to ruin his holidays. He picked up his papers, pushing them carefully into his case, and rising from his seat. He walked around the desk, after pushing in his chair, turning off the light and locking his office door.

Dante slung a causal arm around Vergil's shoulders, ignoring the other man trying to shrug the offending arm off, and began musing on Nero's friend.

“I wonder what this kid is like?” Dante wondered, details on the man being denied to him.

“I don't know.” Vergil responded, grumpily. “He just better not drink all of my eggnog.”


	5. That's mistletoe we're standing under.

V was rushing frantically around the house, decorations falling from his overfilled grasp as he desperately tried to get ready for the Christmas party.

Nero had volunteered them to host the party this year, their second in their new home, but due to work constraints they had not been able to prepare until the last minute. Nero set up the tree in the lounge area as V hung decorations upon the greenery, before being banished outside to set up the lights and decorations in the front yard. If Nero was honest with himself, and he tried to be quite often, he was kind of looking forward to decorating outside; his competitive nature hoping to outdo Dante and Vergil's huge spread the year previous.

It took Nero hours before he was finally satisfied with the results, the decorations walking a fine line between amazing and a complete eyesore, and he called V out to take a look. The other man hurried out distractedly, a huge list of things still left to do carried within his hands, and Nero grabbed a hold of him and held him as he basked in the splendour of his work.

V's mouth dropped open as he looked out over what Nero had done, not sure if he was impressed or disgusted. Though after having seen the display at the last Sparda Christmas, V had started to find himself becoming slightly desensitised to the tacky displays. It was all part of the Sparda charm he assumed.

“It's definitely something special Nero.” V spoke with utter sincerity in his voice, tilting his head back and kissing the curve of Nero's jaw.

“Yeah, it is isn't it?” Nero sighed happily.

He knew that V wasn't sure what to make of the array of lights and decorations, but it make him happy to know that V didn't mind the garish display plastered across the front of their house. Who cared what the neighbours thought anyway?

Nero watched as V hurriedly retreated back into the house once more, muttering under his breath about cleaning the toilets and.....hanging holly over the toilet roll holder? Laughing lightly to himself, Nero trudged back inside, hand slipping into his pocket to make sure his treasure still sat safely within. Smile spreading across his features as his hand brushed against it, Nero made his way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for them both.

On his way into the room, Nero paused briefly to withdraw the mistletoe from his pocket, pinning the plant above the doorway securely.

Pausing briefly in shock as he entered the room, their normally pristine kitchen looked like a hurricane had blown through. Dishes lined the benches and sink, flour and other baking ingredients scattered across any available surface. And in the oven, trays of cakes, cookies and other treats filled the air with their delicious scent. Nero's mouth watered, even as he stepped forwards to help his lover out.

Normally V would never leave the kitchen in such a state, but his absolute nervousness had seemingly blown his usual composure out of the window. He was rushing from task to task, leaving some of them half finished as yet another thing came to mind that still needed to be done.

So Nero put the hot chocolate on hold, gathering the dirty dishes together and washing them carefully – V would be very upset if Nero were to damage the expensive items. He wiped down the benches and finally started on the drinks. To V's drink, Nero added another few spoonfuls of sugar, managing to locate the mini marshmallows and dropping a small handful into the mug, before calling out to the other man.

“V? Babe, I've made you a hot drink. Come sit down and rest for a bit, we still have a whole other day to prepare.”

A deep sigh met Nero's ears before he could hear the sound of V's shuffling footsteps approaching the kitchen. Nero smiled warmly at his tired lover, handing him his over sugared drink, and watching as his eyes closed in bliss at the first sip. With a gentle hand upon V's back, Nero guided them towards the lounge, tugging softly to pull him to a halt as they passed under the doorway. V looked curiously over at Nero, receiving a grin in reply.

“That's mistletoe we're standing under V.”

V's eyes turned upwards, surprise flickering across his face, even as he looked back towards Nero.

“Where did that come from?” He exclaimed.

“Might have gotten some when I was out earlier.” Nero admitted. “But come on, where's my kiss?”

V giggled as Nero leant forwards, mouth puckered exaggeratedly for a kiss. Instead though, he tipped forwards, leaving a soft kiss upon Nero's forehead and laughing when Nero pouted at him. If V thought that he would be allowed to get away with that, Nero soon dissuaded him of that notion, as he reached out his free hand to curl around V's neck. Drawing the lithe man closer to himself, Nero captured his sweet lips with his own, nibbling lightly at the plump flesh.

When he finally drew back with one last peck, Nero looked into V's smiling face, his look of love and joy mirrored upon his own.

“I think I need to buy more mistletoe.” Nero mused, causing V to burst out laughing.


	6. It's snowing.

Exams were upon them, the final tests before college broke for the winter holidays, and Nero and V were up to their ears in studying. Nero admittedly was a bit more lax than V, but he was still up late almost every night, making sure to swing past V's desk and remind the other not to stay up too late and get some rest.

It was yet another long day of studying, V tapping furiously upon his keyboard, cross referencing text from the piles of books surrounding him. Nero was tiredly stretching out his cramped back, when he glanced over towards the window.

The sky was overcast as usual for this time of year; but what was unusual were the tiny white flakes falling from the sky.

“Hey V,” Nero called out quietly, receiving a distracted hum in response. “It's snowing.”

That caught V's attention though, his head snapping up and turning eagerly towards the window to see for himself. Setting his laptop aside, V wriggled his way out of his study fort carefully, and hurried towards the frosty glass pane.

Nero laughed at his eagerness, remarking “It's like you've never seen snow before.”

“I haven't.”

V's response had Nero turning to look at him in surprise. Understanding filled him not long after, as he remembered that V hadn't always lived here, so it was very possible this was the first time V had seen snow in real life.

Nero remembered the first time he saw snow....or well the first time he could remember seeing it. He was about four or five years old, bundled up with barely an inch of skin showing, holding Vergil's hand as they walked home from the shops. The soft flakes had started to fall just before they had gotten home, landing gently upon the ground, swirling around in tiny whirlwinds that made Nero laugh.

Vergil had hurried them home, much to Nero's disappointment; but the next day, once the snow had stopped falling, he had taken Nero outside to build snowmen and play. Nero could remember the frozen fingers and chapped lips he ended up with, but that faded into insignificance when he compared it to the fun he had had with his father.

Every year after that, after the first snow fall, Vergil and Nero would go outside and build a snowman together. Nero could feel his heart fall slightly at the thought; knowing that this would be the first year that they wouldn't be able to keep up the tradition. But maybe V could help him build one, and then Nero could send a picture to his father. Vergil could get Dante to help him build one also, though it would probably end up a snow _woman_ if Dante had his way, and get him to send a picture also.

“I hope we end up having a white Christmas this year.” Nero spoke softly from behind V, watching as the other man jumped in surprise.

“Hmmm perhaps. There are still a couple of weeks to go though, so it's probably unlikely.”

“Hey, a guy can hope right?” Nero joked. “Speaking of Christmas though, are you heading off home to celebrate?”

Nero watched as an uncomfortable look passed across V's face, wondering just what he had said to put it there.

“Oh umm, no. I'm just going to be staying here and studying.” V replied quickly. “Perhaps with you out of the room, I might actually get some work done.”

Nero could tell that V was trying to divert attention from his lack of plans with his teasing comment, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he would be left here practically alone, as most students and staff went home for the holidays.

“If you don't have any other plans....” Nero began hesitantly, “maybe you would like to come home and celebrate with my family?”

“I...” V stumbled over his words, clearly unprepared for the offer. “I couldn't possibly impose upon them like that.”

“Nonsense.” Nero protested. “The more the merrier! Please V, I don't like the thought of you spending the holidays on your own.”

“Then thank you Nero. I would love to accompany you home for Christmas.”

Nero smiled widely, turning to look out the window to hide the flush that spread across his cheeks from V.

“Hey look, the snow's slowing down. We should go down and and play!”

“What?” V looked at Nero askance, clearly not versed on the joys of playing in the snow, no matter your age.

“Come on,” Nero tugged at V, throwing his jacket and gloves at him, and pulling him from the room. “I'll show you what to do.”


	7. Open it.

Nero was frantic. Christmas was fast approaching, and he still had no idea what to get V as a gift. He had thought about getting more books for his boyfriend, but that just didn't seem special enough. Not this year anyway.

They were finally graduating from college, and as such, they would no longer share a dorm room – much to their shared disappointment. Vergil and Dante had arranged a place for Nero to move into post graduation, about halfway between his current location and the family home, but V was still debating on where he wanted to end up.

Nero desperately hoped that V would take the job that had been offered to him close to where he was going, the opportunity almost too good to be true. A position straight out of college that came with extended, _paid_ , training? Nero knew that he wouldn't have hesitated. But V was different; he liked to look over his options, liked to work out the pros and cons, and wouldn't make snap decisions.

But that didn't mean that Nero didn't desperately wish for V to follow him home; he didn't want to live without the other as they had for the last four years. Nero didn't think that he would be able to stand not coming home and seeing the evidence of V in his space, to be unable to fall asleep each night holding him in his arms.

Hmm.... Nero had a thought, though he wondered just how V might take the gesture. But second guessing himself wasn't going to get him anywhere, so Nero grabbed a hold of his keys, and headed out the door.

“Merry Christmas Nero.” V's soft voice woke Nero from his slumber, gentle fingers carding softly through his sleep tousled hair.

“Merry Christmas V.” Nero mumbled, turning over to bury himself into V's warm body beside him.

He grumbled unhappily as V laughed lightly, shaking him with the vibrations.

“Come on sleepyhead, we need to get down to breakfast before you father decides to come up and get us.”

And oh gods, Nero remembered when that had happened. It had been the first year the had attended after getting together , and Nero had convinced V to face the music and join them once again. Unsurprisingly, the family had taken it well, most assuming that they were already dating ages ago. Nero had woken up earlier than V, for once, and had been feeling a little frisky. He had decided to wake his boyfriend up a.... _fun_ way...and Vergil had walked into the room just as he had swallowed the entirety of V's length down his throat. It was hard to say who was more horrified at that moment, but things had been slightly awkward for the next day between them all.

Dante of course had thought that it was hilarious, having heard the shouts from Nero and Vergil from downstairs.

On the upside, Vergil now had learnt to knock before he entered Nero's room now; unwilling to put himself through a repeat performance.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up...” Nero yawned, sitting up sleepily. “Oh hey! Before we exchange presents with everyone else, I wanted to give you something small first.”

Nero leapt from the bed, nearly falling flat on his face, much to V's amusement, and hurried over to his bag. From within it, he withdrew a small rectangular box, wrapped haphazardly. He hurried back to the bed, diving under the covers whilst shivering exaggeratedly, hand holding up his gift.

V took the box carefully, looking down at it in wonder.

“For a moment there, I thought you were going to hand me a ring box.” V joked.

“Maybe next year.” Nero replied, causing V to shoot him a look at his serious tone.

“I....Nero...” V stuttered out, flustered.

“Hey, hey. Forget about that for now ok. Just open it please?” Nero gently nudged the box still clutched in V's now trembling hands.

V looked down, fingers picking apart the paper carefully, trying hard not to tear it, and revealing another box inside. Looking up at Nero, V pried the box open at his nod of encouragement, and revealed the silver key that laid nestled upon the silken base.

“What..?”

“It's...it's a key. To my place.” Nero explained, watching as V's face turned from confusion to shock. “I know we haven't talked about it, and I know that you are still deciding on where you want to go...but I was hoping that you might move in with me?”

“Oh Nero,” Nero flinched at the tone of V's voice. That hadn't sounded like the tone of someone who was going to say yes... “I would love to move in with you. I've just recently accepted the job I was telling you about....”

Nero didn't hear anything more than that. His excitement and joy overwhelming him, and he lunged forwards, knocking V to his back on the bed, and leaving dozens of enthusiastic kisses all along his face. It was to this scene that Vergil opened the door, having been knocked several times, but receiving no answer.

With a shout of dismay, he covered his eyes with his hand, and backed out of the room; all the while yelling at Nero for doing such things in his childhood bed. The boys could hear Dante's roar of laughter, and Trish and Lady's mocking cat calls, as they too dissolved into laughter.

“I love you Nero.”

“I love you too V. Now let's go reassure dad that we are not doing unspeakable things up here.”

Hands tangled together and soft smiles upon their faces, the boys hurried out of the door, and down the stairs.


	8. You didn't have to get me anything.

Vergil paced restlessly before the door, awaiting Nero's arrival. Originally, he had been planning on working right up until the last minute at the office, then racing home to meet his son – and is...friend, Vergil thought with slight distaste – but Dante had put paid to that idea, not letting him back in the office after he had harried him out of there the day before.

All well and good in theory, but that meant that Vergil had been racing around preparing for Nero's arrival, and then nervously pacing when that was done. It had been a few months since he had been home, college having taken up all of his time now, and Vergil was understandable excited to have him back for the week. He was less excited about having to share Nero's attention with the friend he was bringing, but well....Vergil couldn't very well let the kid spend the holidays alone.

Dante watched from the doorway in the hall, smirking slightly at the way Vergil fretted; stopping to adjust the ornaments upon the entry table each time he passed. The sound of tyres upon the gravel outside drew both of their attention, Vergil snapping upright like a hound. He practically vibrated with excitement as they heard the sounds of doors opening and closing, and the crunch of footsteps approaching the front door. Nero's voice could be heard calling out, and Dante made a private bet with himself, that Vergil would not be able to wait for them to knock before throwing open the door.

He ended up losing that bet, but only just.

Nero's fist had barely grazed the wood of the door before Vergil was throwing it open and pulling him in for a fierce embrace, startling both Nero and the man standing just behind him. Nero laughed as he was held, having expected just such a welcome, and he turned laughing eyes upon Dante who also hovered. Finally managing to pull himself out of Vergil's hold, Nero made his way to his uncle, pulling him into a brief hug also.

He turned to introduce V to them all, only to find the other man still hovering on the front step, Vergil frowning heavily in disapproval at the nervous man.

“Dad, cut it out.” Nero complained, snaking an arm around V's waist and drawing him forwards gently into the house.

Vergil's eyes zeroed in on the movement, and he sent a calculating look towards his flushed son. Nero knew that he had been sprung in that moment, but refused to remove his arm and draw V's attention to it.

“V this is my dad, Vergil, and Uncle Dante. Guys this is V, my roomie and friend at college.”

Dante's eyes gleamed with humour, and Nero braced himself for whatever filthy things that were going to come out of his mouth, but that was quickly derailed as Vergil elbowed him in to ribs firmly.

“Hello,” V spoke quietly, drawing their attention back towards himself. “Thank you for allowing me to join you for the holidays, Nero assured me that you wouldn't mind.”

“Hey no worries man,” Dante reassured him happily. “The more the merrier right Verg?”

“Riiight.”

Vergil could not have sounded more doubtful if he had tried.

V hesitantly held out the gift bag he had been carrying, offering the handles to Vergil.

“You didn't have to get me anything.” Vergil spoke, starting to feel slightly bad about making V feel unwelcome. It didn't help that Nero was all but glaring at him either.

“I..I wanted to get you a gift to say thank you...” V's voice trailed off, eyes flickering uncertainly towards Nero.

Vergil heaved a silent sigh of defeat, and finally relented. He would have to get used to this boy sooner or later, because something told him that he would be sticking around a lot more from now on.

“Thank you V for your thoughtfulness. Now why don't you boys come on inside and get set up in your rooms, then come down for a hot drink. I managed to pick up that special gingerbread hot chocolate that you like Nero.”

Nero's eyes lit up with glee, and he pulled V towards the stairs, barely stopping to pick up their bags along the way. Vergil and Dante watched as this seemingly normal routine, as V trailed silently after Nero's rampaging form. Once they disappeared up the stairs, Dante dived into the bag, whistling lowly, impressed, as he withdrew the bottle of whisky held within.

“Oh, nice choice.” He spoke approvingly. “Very nice choice.”

Dante looked over at Vergil with a sly look upon his face. “Nero made a nice choice too huh?”

Vergil frowned minutely, but couldn't disagree. He just didn't want to admit that anyone was good enough for his son.

“I guess he's ok.”

Dante roared with laughter, nudging Vergil's should gently, and urging them into the kitchen to go make a start on those promised hot drinks.


	9. I'm just happy that you're here

Nero came to slowly, body aching and feeling as though he had been drinking all night long. The stench of antiseptic and the continuous beeps from another room, quickly let him know just where he was, and he frowned in confusion, wondering just how come he had ended up in hospital.

Eyes cracking open slowly, Nero blinked a few times to clear the spots from his eyes; taking in the sight of himself, dressed in a hospital gown and left leg encased in plaster. V sat in a chair beside his bed, head tipped to the side uncomfortably in slumber, dark circles prominent below his eyes.

Nero must have made some sort of noise, because the next thing he knew, he was staring into his husband's relieved green eyes. V all but leapt from his seat, hurrying over to Nero to pull him into a gentle hug, his body shaking with emotion.

“Hey.” Nero croaked out, throat dry and achy.

V hurriedly offered him a cup of water, holding the straw up to Nero's parched lips, and refilling the cup when he finished the first.

“Hey yourself.” V finally responded, voice just as shaky as the rest of him. “We were worried that you weren't going to wake, and that you'd miss Christmas.”

A tiny, genuine giggle left V as Nero pulled an exaggeratedly horrified look at that, and he squeezed Nero's hand tightly.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Er....” Nero strained to remember.

They had been ice skating, he thinks. V hadn't gone before, and Nero had been surprised that he had never thought of taking him during any of their previous holidays home. He'd been nervous though, and Nero had promised him that he wouldn't let him fall, or make a fool of himself. But something else had ended up happening....something...maybe an out of control skater?

Nero's memory went a little hazy around that time, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember how he ended up in the hospital. V obviously could tell by the look on consternation that crossed his face, so he filled in the blanks for Nero.

“There was a few boys messing around, racing each other, and they lost control. You shielded me and ended up cracking your head on the ice. Your leg got broken as they fell on you after taking you down.”

Nero pulled V into his arms, seeing just how affected the other man was at recalling the memory.

“I thought you were dead Nero. You were so still, and there was blood everywhere.....” A broken sob left V then, Nero pulling him in closer.

“Hey, I'm ok V. It's all over now, there's no more need to worry.”

V finally cried himself to sleep, curled into Nero's hold on the narrow hospital bed. Nero let him rest, knowing that V had probably worried himself sick the entire time Nero had been out of it, and now needed to rest. He glared at the frowns of disapproval from the nurses, not allowing a single one of them to wake his exhausted husband.

When V woke the next morning, Nero was still gazing softly down at him, smile spread across his face. He blushed slightly, turning away in embarrassment, and pulling himself from the bed.

“I..I should probably go call Vergil and let him know that you're awake. He's been worried too.”

“Ok, though you should have stayed with Dad and Dante instead of here while you waited for me to wake up. It couldn't have been comfortable to sleep in that chair.”

The look V sent him was flat and unamused.

“Are you telling me that you think I should have left you here on your own while you were injured? Do you think that I wouldn't have worried more, not being able to see you there before me, and know that I can check on you whenever I wanted to?”

“Ok, ok sorry. It was all silly suggestion, I know. But I worry about you too you know? But...I guess I'm just happy you're here with me now. I wouldn't have liked to wake up to a stranger's face anyway.”

“I'm glad I'm here too Nero. It's where I always want to be.”

“What in the hospital with me?” Nero asked cheekily.

“No you dork. By your side.” V sighed exasperatedly. “Now rest up, and I'm going to go call your family and let them know you're up.”

“They're your family too you know.” Nero insisted.

“I know,” V smiled. “Now rest. I'll be back soon.”

V walked quickly towards the door, letting himself out and sending a small smile towards Nero as he left. Nero found his eyes drifting closed without his consent, and burrowed down into the covers further. If V was calling in the cavalry, he would definitely need to get all of the rest that he could.


	10. 'Tis the season for sharing feelings, I guess

Nero blinked, then blinked again. Then rubbed his eyes for good measure. But the scene before him did not disappear.

V stumbled to an awkward halt beside him, obviously not expecting Nero to stop to suddenly, and looked towards where Nero was staring with a slack jaw. Ahead of them, Vergil stood with his briefcase in hand, about to leave the office if V were to guess, and before him was a pretty woman who was trying to catch his eye.

She had reached out a manicured hand to lay upon his arm, ignoring the look of consternation that crossed Vergil's face at the contact, and leant further into his personal space.

They boys were too far away to hear just what it was she was saying to the older man, but whatever it was, she seemed to be nervous but determined. Vergil didn't seem to know what to do with himself, and as such found himself to be shuffling his feet continuously, wishing that Dante would come out of the office and save him from this ordeal.

What he hadn't realised was that Dante had seen what was happening in front of the door, and had quickly turned around and made his way out of the back exit, walking to join the staring Nero and amused V further along the side walk. From there, they all shamelessly shuffled towards a niche in the wall, where they could eavesdrop easier.

“....And I was just wondering if perhaps you might light to share a drink with me sometime?” The woman was asking, eyes turned up towards Vergil's blank gaze.

“I er...that is, I....” Vergil stumbled over his words, unsure how to answer her.

“It's..it's ok if you don't wish to sir.” The woman looked crestfallen, forcing a smile onto her face. “It's just...I really like you and would like to get to know you better. I'm sorry for having bothered you sir.”

She withdrew her hand from Vergil's arm, turning to walk dejectedly away. Nero and Dante looked amazed at the confession, though V looked thoughtfully over at Vergil's reaction. The other man reached out, almost instinctively, grasping her hand before she could leave. She stopped walking with a start, turning towards Vergil with a hopeful look replacing the pitiful smile from before.

“I, it would, I mean. A drink. I'd love to share a drink with you sometime.” Vergil mumbled the words towards the ground, seeming to not be able to look her in the face as he spoke.

  
The beaming smile that broke across her face was brilliant, and caused Vergil to flushed darkly. He wasn't quite sure just how it happened, but somehow he found himself being tugged by the hand to get a drink with her at that very moment. He almost told her he needed to contact his family to let them know he'd be late, but he caught sight of them hiding in the alcove as they passed – Nero and Dante dumbfounded, and V smiling encouragingly at him. Vergil turned away from them all once more, face even darker with chagrin at the thought of them having witnessed all of that.

“I...he...what?” Dante blurted out. Nero nodding his head in agreement.

“It is really so strange?” V questioned, curiously. “Vergil is not an unattractive man, so surely he has admirers.”

“That's my dad you're talking about!” Nero protested. V shrugged, negligently. “And...he's, he's never shown any interest in anyone since mum....”

“Well it's Christmas. A time for new beginnings and all that. After all, 'tis the season for sharing feelings, I guess. I seem to remember you confessing at Christmas time too. Twice.”

Nero's face twisted up slightly at V's words, but he couldn't deny the truth in them. And well, his dad deserved to be happy. It had been years since his mother had passed away, and if Vergil was finally starting to open up to the possibility of seeing people again, then Nero would support him in any way he could. After all, Vergil had supported Nero when he had come out to him, and had even listened to all of his complaints about the oblivious V, until he finally realised that Nero held more than friendly feelings for the other man.

So yes, seeing Vergil going out on what amounted as a date was weird, but Nero would make sure to let his dad know that he was happy for him. And of course Dante would be there to supply to obligatory brotherly teasing. So they pretty much had all of their bases covered.

Nero wrapped an arm around V's waist, pulling the lithe man closer to his warmth. Together they nodded to Dante in farewell, resuming their journey to their favourite coffee shop. Nestled within Nero's pocket, a small velvet box rested safely, his gloved fingers stroking over it lovingly.

Yes, Christmas was a time for new beginnings and sharing your feelings.


	11. Would it be too cliche to say I love you?

The dorm room was lit with the dim glow of the Christmas lights Nero had insisted they needed; regardless of the fact that they would only be up for a few days before the pair headed off for the holidays. Down the hall carols were being sung loudly, if completely off key, filling the otherwise quiet room.

V stood staring out of their window, wondering just how it was that he had ended up here, in the arms of his best friend. When he had enrolled in college, he had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would meet such a person as Nero.

They had literally run into each other on orientation day, both having their noses buried within their guide books, trying to work out the frankly confusing map. Nero had ended up all but sitting on V after their tumble, and after they laughingly got themselves straightened up, decided that it was safer to wander around with a companion than alone, and had spent the rest of the day getting lost together.

Walking into his new dorm room and finding out that Nero was his room-mate had been a pleasant surprise, and judging by the look upon the other man's face, he wasn't alone in the feeling. They had become friends quickly, Nero even having invited V home for the holidays that first year, and after a few false starts that Nero blamed on V complete obliviousness, they had started dating.

Another year had gone by now, and it was not long before Nero would once more drag V along with him home, ready for another year of Vergil's stern countenance and Dante's constant teasing, Lady's sly comments and Trish's more subtle probing. It had taken V the last two years to finally be able to finally relax and let go of his shy demeanour, and Nero had helped greatly with that too.

Now, here V stood, wrapped within Nero's arms, the other man nuzzling gently into the skin of his neck teasingly. He was meant to be finishing off the last of his assignments, but had abandoned the pretence when he saw V walk to the window.

“It's so peaceful out there right now.” V said, looking out over the deserted courtyard below. “It's hard to imagine that just the other day, there were hundreds of people rushing around trying to get to classes.”

“Hmm.” Nero hummed non-committally, not really paying attention to V's words.

“I love it though...it feels almost like it's just the two of us here.” V sighed, tilting his head slightly to allow Nero more access.

“Would it be too cliché to say I love _you_?” Nero murmured into V's neck.

V froze, not having expected to hear those words from Nero. He pulled out of Nero's loosened hold, turning in his arms and staring at him in shock. Nero looked back at him calmly, as though he hadn't just dropped a huge bombshell on V.

“I...you what?” V sputtered.

“Too soon?” Nero questioned, starting to look worried.

“No, not of course not!” V hurriedly reassured Nero. “I was just surprised that's all. It's not something you've said before.”

“Well Christmas is the ideal time to share feelings don't you think?” Nero offered with a little grin.

“Yeah. Yeah it absolutely is.” V responded, pulling Nero in for a kiss.


	12. Nice Sweater

V stood before the mirror, smoothing out the non existent wrinkles in the frankly, ridiculous sweater that he wore. He stared at the top with a moue of displeasure, but Nero had told him that it was tradition to wear them on Christmas Eve at his house, and so V had decided to go along with him...this time.

Finally realising that he had delayed the inevitable for long enough, V finally made his way over to the bedroom door, and stepped through. Nero was sprawled out over the couch, impatiently waiting for V to come out of their room, ready to hop in the car to make to three hour trip home.

V wondered why he hadn't seen anyone wearing these ridiculous sweaters last year, and Nero had vaguely said something about them arriving late and missing out on the tradition. V was slightly suspicious, but he decided that he would humour his excitable boyfriend.

Nero looked up at the door opened, a gale of laughter erupting from his mouth as he caught sight of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. It wasn't just the sweater that made the scene so amusing, though that was a huge factor, it was the look on the other man's face. V's mouth was pulled down in an unhappy pout, eyes squinted mock angrily at Nero laughed.

“Nice sweater.” Nero chortled, taking in the garishly patterned wool.

“Well you picked it.” V replied drily, hands running over the his front restlessly, wanting to rip off the offending clothing and throw on his own comfortable hoodie.

“Well let's go then!” Nero cried, bouncing up from the couch and pulling V from their room.

The entire ride to Nero's family home, V wondered just what he would do if no one else was wearing these terrible sweaters when they arrived. He'd have to think up a suitable punishment for Nero when they got home; maybe banning the other from having pizza for a month.

Nero glanced over at V every so often as he drove, noticing how he was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his sweater. He knew that V thought that he was tricking him into wearing the holiday themed clothing, but he wouldn't do that to him. He knew just how insecure V felt around his family still, and the fact that this would be the first time they had come back since they had finally started dating....Nero knew that V was already on edge.

Finally they pulling into the long drive, gravel crunching noisily under the tyres. V stared straight ahead, making no move to exit the car, and Nero stepped out and around the vehicle to open his door. V turned his head then, pinning Nero with wide, scared eyes and clutching tightly at the platter of food he had baked for the day.

Nero reached in to take the platter away from V, balancing it carefully on top of the bonnet of the car, reaching in to tug V out next. V jerked slightly as he got tangled in his seat belt, stumbling as he finally struggled free. Nero tugged him into his arms as soon as he was free, holding his trembling form tightly.

“Hey, don't worry about anything V. It's going to be ok, alright?” Nero murmured into V's ear.

“But what if they don't like me?” V fretted, and Nero couldn't help his little chuckle.

“V, baby they met you last year and they liked you then. I doubt they've changed their minds in the last year.”

“But what if....” V started, only to snap his mouth closed as he heard the sound of the front door opening.

Nero turned his head to see both his father and Dante standing in the doorway, peering out to make sure that things were ok. He nodded slightly towards the two older men, relief filling them as they came out to meet the pair. Dante broke the tense atmosphere as he spied the platter of baked goods V had brought, zipping over to take a hold of them and retreating back into the house. Vergil made his way towards them slower, taking in the way V seemed to shrink slightly away and into Nero's hold. His eyes flickered slightly towards his son, and the plea he saw there confirmed his thoughts.

“Boys, it's good to see you made great time this year. And I see that Nero has gotten you into the family tradition this year also V.”

V looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, taking in the extra terrible holiday sweater that Vergil was wearing; seeming to be almost mesmerised by the pompoms and sparkles that covered the entire front; tension seeming to bleed out of him.

“Yes, Nero explained it to me, and demanded that I wear it for Christmas Eve this year as we missed out last time.”

“Good job Nero.” Vergil praised, slapping Nero's back.

Nero grinned, tucking V under his arm, and leading the way into the house.

“Can't buck tradition now can we old man?” He teased as Vergil sputtered at the 'old man' comment.

“Hey guys!”

The call of many voices greeted them as the stepped into the house, and the last of V's remaining tension melted out of him. Every single person there wore a terribly garish sweater, though Dante probably won the award for the worst. His looked to be almost hand knitted by himself, the trees and snowmen that decorated the front, misshapen, with threads hanging out all over the place. It was then covered in glued on sequins and fluffy balls of....something.

V hid a giggle behind his hand as there was actually an award given for worse sweater, Dante accepting it with a bow, wiping a pretend tear from his eye and thanking everyone in attendance for their support.

V hadn't really thought that Nero had been telling the truth about this tradition, and had only gone along with it to keep his boyfriend happy. But it wasn't only real, but V had a great time admiring the frankly terrible sweaters that everyone wore. At some point during the day, sweaters started changing hands and he ended up wearing Vergil's, whilst Nero ended up in Dante's monstrosity. Nero laughed when he caught Dante trying to squeeze into Lady's tiny half sweater, warning the other man not to burst the stitches, lest Lady hunt him down.

V couldn't wait to have a go at making sweaters for the pair of them next year; surely he could come up with something to topple Dante from his winning streak if he put his mind to it.


	13. I didn't know what to get you

V stared bewildered at the huge array of food on offer. He didn't know what to choose, and he started panicking as he felt as though those waiting in line behind him were starting to get annoyed and restless. Sweat coated his palms, and his heart started pounding harder, his eyes blurring with terror.

A gentle hand landed upon V's shoulder, causing him to jerk slightly, and he turned his wide green eyes towards the one who had touched him. Nero stood there with a look of concern upon his face.

“Hey are you ok V?”

Nero's voice sounded like it was coming from under water, the heavy, frantic beat of his heart drowning out all other sounds.

“I...I don't...” V stumbled over his words, tongue heavy in his mouth.

“Hey, let's get you seated, and calmed down V.” Nero carefully manoeuvred V out of the food line, and towards a row of seats along the wall.

“But...they food...” V tried to protest.

“You're more important than food.” Nero's reply filled V with warmth, and without further protest, he let the other man lead him to a seat.

Finally away from the cause of his problem, and with Nero's reassuring presence beside him, V could feel the panic subsiding quickly. He felt terribly foolish for panicking over a food selection, but a history of familial pressure on making choices nearly instantly, had left it's mark upon his psyche.

“How are you feeling now? Do you want me to get you a drink?” Nero asked. “I should get you a drink.”

Nero was gone in a flash, before V even had a chance to open his mouth to respond, hurrying back over with a glass of something cold. He stared V down as he was about to refuse, smiling happily as V gave in and took small sips of the drink.

“Now you just sit here and relax, I'm going to go back and get us both some food.”

Once more Nero disappeared before V could protest, joining the back of the long line for the buffet. V sat quietly, sipping at his drink, and watching the masses of students milling around and celebrating the end of their first year of college. V wasn't quite sure just how he had been roped into attending this event, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Nero and his damnable impossible to resist begging look.

A massively overladen plate of food took over V's vision then, and looked up to see Nero grinning sheepishly down at him.

“I didn't know what to get you, so I ended up grabbing a bit of everything. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks we are huge gluttons now though...”

V looked around at that, noticing the subtle looks that people were throwing their way, but not caring all that much either way. He was just touched that Nero had been able to see just how much he was struggling standing in the line there, and had helped him out. He was so glad that he had managed to find a friend as good as Nero on that first day.

“Thanks Nero.” V smiled up at him, taking the heavy plate and starting to nibble on a biscuit he found among the pile.

“No worries V.” Nero mumbled around the mouthful he shovelled into his mouth.

“And....thank you, for before too.” V shifted his gaze away, embarrassed.

“Like I said V,” Nero reached out a hand to touch V's shoulder. “No worries. That's what friends are for right?”

“Yeah, it is.” V smiled at Nero.

“And look what I found!” Nero exclaimed, pulling a Christmas cracker from, presumably, his pocket. “Let's do it!”

V laughing grabbed one end of the cracker, waiting until Nero took hold of the other end, before pulling. It broke open with a pop, confetti and sparkles going everywhere. Nero dived to rescue the toy hidden within, nearly losing the rest of his food in the process.

V unfolded the paper crown inside the cracker, placing it jauntily upon Nero's pale locks, and laughing as Nero tried to look regally down his nose at him.

“I'm glad you convinced me to come here tonight Nero, panic attacks not withstanding.” V confessed.

“I'm glad that I managed to convince you too V.” Nero responded with a happy grin. “And tomorrow we head off to dad's place, and I'll get to introduce you to everyone. And the eggnog. That's going to be the best part of going home.”

They shared a laugh at that, warmth filling the both of them. Around them the party continued, but they were caught up in their own little bubble of Christmas cheer.


	14. My fingers are numb

Nero tugged V eagerly out of their dorm room, and out into the snow. He barely gave the other man time to grab a hold of his coat before they were racing down the stairs, hand in hand. V laughed quietly as he was dragged along, stumbling as he tried to keep up with Nero's excited steps.

They shivered slightly as they pushed open the door to the outside, the chill wind cutting easily through their clothing; but that didn't deter Nero. He let go of V's hand, leaping forwards with a shout, and flopping down on his back into a pile of snow. V watched in confused amusement as Nero star-fished upon the ground, waving his arms and legs wildly around.

Seemingly satisfied, Nero pulled himself from the snow with a groan, turning to observe the shape he had left behind. V stepped closer towards him, brushing the snow from Nero's back lest it melt there and freeze him, and tilted his head to work out what he was looking at.

“What....why did you do that?” V tilted his head the other way, still not understanding.

“It's a snow angel!” Nero exclaimed.

“If you made it, shouldn't it be a snow devil?” V asked seriously.

Nero turned to him in mock outrage, face breaking into a smile as he saw the smirk upon V's lips.

“Hrumph. Devils don't wear the robes like angels do. They wear leather pants that make you hot.” Nero ended this with a lascivious wink towards V, before sputtering as he was hit in the face with a snowball.

V stared at him innocently, but Nero could see the corners of his mouth twitching, and the snow that coated the palms of his gloves.

“Oh that is it!” Nero cried out, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow. “You asked for it now! SNOWFIGHT!”

Nero threw his hastily made snowball at V, ducking to the side to avoid getting hit himself. By the time Nero had righted himself, V was no where to be seen, but the trail of footsteps let him know where V had disappeared to.

Stalking forwards stealthily, Nero placed his feet gently so as to not make too much noise. He created a few snowballs and tucked them into his pockets, readying a couple to throw as soon as he located V. Seeing V peek around the corner of their building, Nero pretended he didn't see him, creeping forwards slowly again to ambush him. Leaping around the corner with his snowballs ready, Nero yelled out in shock as he was pelted with snow, dropping his carefully crafted balls to the ground.

V showed him no mercy, continuing to throw snow at Nero from the hefty pile he had created whilst waiting for Nero to find him, laughing as Nero dropped to his knees, bringing his arms up to protect his exposed face. The onslaught finally stopped, and Nero looked up warily, only to startle as he saw V standing directly before him. He yelped in alarm once more, as V shoved the last of his snow down the back of Nero's shirt, watching in glee as he twisted and turned trying to shake the cold from his skin.

Finally Nero lay on his back in the snow, panting crazily as he peered up at V suspiciously.

“Are you sure you've never seen snow before? Because that was some snow fight tactics you had going there.”

V looked away, embarrassed as he confessed. “I used to love reading about the snow in books when I was younger, and I liked to sit there and plan how I could win the fights with my friends.”

Nero wanted to coo at the other, but managed to hold the sound in, lest V punch him in the arm for embarrassing him further.

“Ah damn. My fingers are numb now, though.” V complained with a slight pout, rubbing his hands uselessly together; his gloves having soaked through with snow.

Nero took hold of V's hands, rubbing them briskly between his own warmer pair, smiling up at him when he looked down at him in confusion.

“We need to warm you up so that we can continue to play!” He explained. “We haven't even gotten to build a snowman yet.”

Nero bounced back to his feet, once more filled with excitement, as he tugged V towards where he deemed a good spot to build their masterpiece.

“Have I ever told you about the snowmen that we build at home......?”

V listened to Nero's excited, and slightly, incoherent explanation, smile stretched across his face. Cold hands aside, he was glad that he had gotten to experience all of this for the first time with Nero by his side.


	15. Look at that. It's beautiful

V tiredly unlocked the front door to their house, sluggishly stomping the snow from his shoes and sliding his coat from his shoulders. Warmth surrounded him immediately, and the sounds of off key singing filled the air as Nero sang along with a Christmas mix on his music list. Hanging his things up carefully, V made his way towards the lounge where he could hear Nero moving about, leaning against the doorway, a smile quirked upon his lips.

Nero danced around crazily, decorations swinging wildly from his hands as he hung yet more of them upon the overloaded tree, tinsel and baubles hanging from his neck and ears. A Santa hat was perched jauntily upon his snow white hair, the pompom jiggling merrily with his movements. His singing came to an abrupt halt as he finally noticed V standing there, phone raised up and taking both pictures and video to send to Vergil and Dante later. The older men would definitely get a kick out of it, he was sure.

“Hey babe, you just get in?” Nero loped over to plant a kiss upon V's lips, accidentally smacking the baubles against his face.

V giggled slightly as he pulled the dangling balls from Nero's ears, placing them into his wandering hands instead, and stepped fully into the room to take in the look of the tree.

“Ah look at that. It's beautiful isn't it?” Nero beamed at V.

“Ah...” V turned to look at Nero briefly, before his eyes were drawn back to the frankly, monstrous Christmas tree. “I think we might have different ideas regarding beauty Nero...”

Nero burst into laughter, not at all offended by V's hesitation, and knowing that in reality, the tree was the gaudiest thing he had ever set his eyes upon. There was a reason that V normally decorated the tree, and Nero was assigned to the outside of the house. But...V had been working so much overtime lately, his research having finally made a break-through, and everyone was putting in extra time before they broke from the holidays. So Nero had wanted to do something to shorten the list of things that V had, to prepare for Christmas.

“Not true V.” Nero smirked at his lover, drawing him closer with hands upon his narrow hips. “I think you're beautiful too.”

V flushed brightly, and tried to hide it by pulling Nero into a soft kiss. “Flatterer.”

“I speak nothing but the truth.” Nero declared. “Now come on, let's put some gifts under the tree! I finished wrapping them earlier for you.”

V giggles slightly at the sight of the imperfectly wrapped presents, helping Nero lay them out under the tree, then snuggling back in Nero's hold as they turned on the lights and took in the finished view. Although the tree nor the presents were perfectly decorated, V couldn't find a single thing wrong with any of it. Just being with Nero, and him thinking of V, made everything perfect in his eyes.


	16. How many candy canes have you eaten?

Nero had stepped out of their dorm for a couple of hours, the college library being woefully under-stocked in the necessary reading for his assignment, other frantic students having already cleared out their meagre supply on his chosen subject. So Nero had had to make the arduous trip through the snow to the local library, returning triumphantly with his books clutched to his chest.

The scent of peppermint filled his nose as soon as he entered, and a soft laugh broke from him, knowing that V had not been able to resist the allure of sweets in his absence. He would tease the other later, but for now, Nero really had to get started on this assignment. It was due in a few days after all.

Walking through the lounge, Nero caught sight of V trying to cover the candy cane he was currently sucking on, by shoving it all into his mouth at once. He stared at the face V was making, trying to hold the sweet within his mouth, and laughing as it finally popped back out past his lips.

“Shush you.” V groaned, sprung. “I couldn't resist them Nero! They were just sitting there calling to me.”

Nero watched avidly as V tugged the stick from his mouth, tongue darting out to lick along the length, sucking the curve back into his mouth. His brain screeched to a halt, thoughts of studying flying from his head as he started to step forwards towards V's seated position.

“You're not mad at me are you Nero?” V asked when the silence dragged on a little too long. “Nero?”

“I..what?” Nero fumbled his words. “Uh..no, no I'm not mad. It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just going to go..” Nero waved a distracted hand towards his desk, indicating he would get started on his work, and V nodded.

Nero stumbled over to his desk, mind blank, and struggling to remember just what it was that he was meant to be studying. Slapping himself lightly upon the cheeks, Nero mentally scolded himself for getting distracted, and tried to force his mind back into study mode. This assignment was worth nearly a quarter of his final marks after all, it would not be smart to fail this due to distraction.

Hours passed slowly in relative silence after that; the soft rustle of pages turning and the click of keys being pressed filling the room. Occasionally Nero could hear V shift around, the quiet crinkle of yet more candy canes being opened and the renewed scent of peppermint filling the air, making him laugh quietly to himself. A mug would appear beside him occasionally, and a plate of something to nibble on was placed beside him, V hovering worriedly and telling him not to overwork himself, making Nero smile briefly in thanks.

It was only when darkness fell outside that Nero realised just how long he had been hunched over his desk. He leant back with a groan, stretching out his sore and tired muscles, wincing slightly at the cracks his spine made. Turning his head to locate his boyfriend, Nero found him laid out over the sofa with a thick throw blanket covering him.

Shaking his head at V's stubbornness, Nero knew that he had probably stayed out here to wait for Nero to finish, ending up falling asleep instead. With quiet steps, Nero rounded the sofa, having to hold back his laughter as he saw the neat piles of candy cane wrappers that surrounded the sleeping man.

“Jeez V, just how many candy canes have you eaten today?”

He bent over carefully, sliding his hands under V's curled body, lifting him up and shuffling slowly towards their bedroom. V stirred slightly as Nero placed him upon the bed, smiling sleepily at him and pulling Nero in for a sweet, peppermint flavoured kiss.

“Hmm, you finished for the night then?” V drowsily asked, tugging Nero to join him on the bed.

“Yeah, just let me change and I'll come to bed in a sec ok?” V's tugging stopped, hands falling to tuck themselves beneath his head.

“ 'K. Dun be long.”

Nero left a kiss upon V's forehead, snorting softly at his slurred words, before hurriedly stripping off. V was already asleep once more by the time Nero slid beneath the covers, his gentle breaths fanning sweetly across Nero's face.

“Night V. I love you.” Murmured, burying his face in V's hair.

V shuffled closer unconsciously, tucking his head beneath Nero's chin, and filling Nero's nose with the scent of peppermint.

“ 'Uff you too.” Nero wasn't sure if V had woken slightly, or the response was an automatic reaction to hearing those words from Nero's mouth.

“Tomorrow, we're going to have to have a serious talk about your sweets intake V.”

Nero giggled softly, as V's face crinkled in displeasure. Sleep tugged at Nero then, pulling him into a dream filled with candy canes and festive memories, each and every one of them shared with V.


	17. Careful. Santa's watching

Screams of happiness filled the air, the scent of candy filling the air, as hordes of overexcited children filled the area. Nero raced around trying to help out where he could, all the while trying to keep an eye out for V.

Nero isn't quite sure how, but Dante had somehow convinced all of them to help out at the children's party that was held in town a few days before Christmas. He of course saddled Vergil with the job of being Santa, smirking viciously as he corralled Trish into being Mrs. Claus. Nero isn't sure if Dante had an actual death wish, or if he was just that stupid, but somehow, he had convinced her. V had been roped into being one of the helper elves, handing out presents to Santa to gift to the children waiting in line.

Nero had all but refused to dress up, closing his heart against the look V sent him, and instead was helping Dante to run things in the background. It ended up being a lot of grunt work – adjusting the heaters so Santa didn't combust, making sure the drinks and food on the buffet was well stocked, and that no one tried spiking the punch – but he would gladly do all of that, rather than be shoved into an elf costume, complete with red and white striped tights.

V however, rocked the tights and Nero would be more than happy to sneak them home with him after this was all over. Besides, there was a very important something that Nero currently had hidden in his pocket, something that wouldn't have stayed hidden in those leggings.

The party was finally drawing to a close, the children were tired and crashing from their sugar highs, and all of the presents were given out. Nero located V taking a quick break from tidying, sipping on a glass of punch as he gratefully sat upon on of the benches. It was now or never, Nero told himself, gathering together his courage. He could see the other members of their family turn to watch him make his way over towards the unsuspecting V, but tried to block their curious stares from his mind.

“V,” Nero called out, watching as the other man lifted his head to smile tiredly at Nero.

“Hey Nero. Glad this is finally over with, just the pack up left now huh?”

Nero reached out a hand to brush a few stray strands of V's hair behind his ear, reaching out to grasp a hold of his left hand. V stared shocked as, instead of sitting beside him, Nero knelt before him, one knee pressed to the ground as he dug into his pocket for his surprise.

“Nero?” V's voice was shaky with emotion, uncertainty and hope flaring in his eyes.

“V..Vitale. I love you with all that I am, and I can't even begin to tell you how much my life has become better with you in it. You are the other half of my soul, and I want to be able to tell the world that you are mine, and I am yours, forever. So will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Nero held up the small velvet box, a ring of onxy and silver nestled in the satin pillow, fingers trembling.

V dropped his glass to the ground, the shattering of glass ignored as his hand rose to cover his mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes as he took in the ring, Nero's words and it position; realising that this wasn't a dream, this was real, and Nero was still waiting for his answer.

“Yes. Yes I'll marry you.”

Nero leapt from the ground, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it carefully onto V's finger, admiring how perfectly it fit. He pulled V from his seat, claiming his lips in an ecstatic kiss, hand sneaking down to grasp at his ass as he did so.

V pulled back from the kiss with a laugh, admonishing him lightly.

“Careful, Santa's watching.”

Nero threw a glance over towards his father, seeing the look of joy upon the older man's face, and turned back towards his fiance. _Fiance!_

“Let him look then, let them all look and know that you agreed to be mine.”

V had no words to respond with to that, and instead pulled Nero into another kiss. Cheers from the family broke out then, the rest of the group unable to hold back their joy any longer. They were soon surrounded, hugs and kisses being given, congratulations and back slaps going around. Dante called Nero a sly dog, Vergil agreeing with his brother, as neither man had had any inkling of what Nero had planned.

“Christmas has always been a very special time for us, it's when I first managed to convince V that I wanted to be with him. It only seemed fitting that it was also the time that I asked him to join his life with mine.”

V buried his face in Nero's shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes. “I would have said yes, no matter the time of year that you asked me Nero. I love you.”

“Love you too V,” Nero murmured back to him, before raising his voice to the others. “Now let's get this stuff packed up so that we can go home and have a real celebration!”


	18. What would you like for Christmas?

V lay curled up upon Nero's chest lazily, Nero's fingers trailing up and down his spine idly as they shared a quiet moment together. Outside, the sounds of children playing in the snow rang out, carollers performing their songs, and the faint sounds of the snow plows working.

Inside their house, the only sounds were of the fireplace crackling merrily, the pop and crackle of the logs a soothing accompaniment to Nero's absent-minded humming.

V was on the verge of falling to sleep when Nero's fingers stilled in their movement, pulling him unwillingly back to wakefulness.

“Hey V,” Nero whispered. “Are you awake?”

“No.” V grumbled quietly, burying himself deeper within Nero's hold. Nero snorted out a quiet laugh, jostling V and making him pout.

“Sorry. Just...I realised that I haven't actually gotten you a Christmas present this year, we've been so busy with all of the children's party plans that I haven't had a chance to get you anything. So, what would you like for Christmas love?”

“I don't need anything else Nero. Just having you is enough.” V leant up to place a soft kiss on Nero's lips, smiling sleepily up at his fiance.

“But I want to get you something V. And don't tell me that you haven't already brought be gifts, I've seen them hiding under the tree already.”

V turned his head away with a flush, knowing that he had been busted. But truly, he didn't feel like he needed anything else as a gift. But Nero was persistent.

“Come on V, just give me one idea ok? Otherwise I am going to get you a lifetime supply of horrible sweaters.”

“You know I love those sweaters Nero.” V responded wryly. And it was true, even outside of Christmas, V could be seen lounging around the house in Nero's old sweaters, hand covered by the overly long sleeves.

“V....” Nero was not above begging.

“I don't know....a kitten?” V suggested jokingly.

“Hmm.” Nero murmured in response.

“Nero.” V spoke alarmed. “I'm joking alright? You don't really need to go out and buy a kitten ok?”

“Sure V. Whatever you say.” V was not at all reassured by Nero's words nor his tone of voice.

The matter was soon dropped, and V made a hasty mental note to message Vergil in the morning and beg the older man to halt any plans that Nero may be making regarding acquiring a kitten for Christmas.

Christmas morning dawned cold and clear, the snow still lying upon the ground sparkling in the weak sunlight. V was up early as usual, preparing breakfast, and Nero hurriedly dressed to go help. As much as he loved V bringing him breakfast in bed, he didn't want to be the only one getting spoiled. Together they prepared their food, eating quietly beside one another as they watched the festivities and terrible Christmas movies on the TV.

Dante and Vergil were due to arrive anytime soon, Trish and Lady not able to make the gift exchange in the morning, but hoping to make it for dinner later. V had peeked under the tree after he had gotten up, and maybe made a quick search of the house, just to make sure that Nero hadn't hidden anything that he shouldn't have – something like a kitten. He had breathed a small sigh of relief, and with maybe a tiny bit of disappointment, had gotten started on breakfast.

The sound of tires crunching on the snow drew the two men from their sprawled positions, Nero hurrying to welcome his father and uncle, while V took their dishes into the kitchen. V turned and raised a curious brow as only Vergil entered the house, Nero and Dante having disappeared off to somewhere. No matter, V embraced the older man, helping him to lay his presents under the tastefully decorated tree. Nero had been....no banned per se, but put under supervision, before he was allowed to decorate the tree again.

Although V hadn't much minded the monstrosity that Nero had created that one year, he had minded when the entire thing had overbalanced and nearly set fire to their house. Thus V helped make sure that whatever creation Nero made, would not topple over and leave them homeless.

Dante and Nero finally made their way inside, stamping their feet and grumbling about the cold. Vergil and V handed them both warm drinks; hot chocolate for Nero, and mulled wine for Dante, and they made their way towards the tree to exchange gifts.

Nero was not surprised by the things that he received, and was thankful that his family and fiance knew him so well. Vergil and Dante both seemed to appreciate the gifts that they were given, a blush appearing upon Vergil's face at the voucher for a spa day before his date. He had sputtered and denied that he had a date, but was soon silenced by his family's calm acceptance.

V ended up with lots of little bits and pieces also, happy with the things he had gotten, before Nero stood up and told V that he had one more present. He shared a confused look with Dante and Vergil, but only received a look of resignation from Vergil, and a shit eating grin from Dante.

“Close your eyes V.” Nero called from the hallway, and V reluctantly squeezed his eyes closed, anticipation thrumming under his skin.

The sound of Nero's feet shuffling carefully over the floorboards soon met his ears, before something soft and furry was placed into his arms. With a startled sound, V soon found himself with an armful of soft, purring fluff, tiny kitten licks being left upon his hands even as little black paws kneaded at his arm.

“Nero?” V turned towards his fiance, cradling the bundle of fluff in his arms carefully as he shifted to face the other man.

“I know you said you were joking V,” Nero began, hand rubbing against the back of his head nervously. “But I couldn't help but see that this was something that you really did want.”

“I...yes, but it's too soon...” V protested, all the while cuddling and petting the kitten in his arms.

Vergil and Dante had withdrawn from the room, both heading to the kitchen to leave the boys to have some privacy.

“It's not too soon V. We've been together for years now, and it's time to add to this family don't you think? Plus....you can't really say no to that face can you?”

V looked down at the kitten, who stared back at him with soulful green eyes, much like his own funnily enough, as though realising he was being talked about, and his heart melted.

“No, I guess there's another face that I can't say no to now too.” V responded, watching as Nero tried to figure out what he meant.

V drew Nero closer to him, careful not to squash the newest member of their family between them, and kissed Nero fondly.

“Thank you for my Christmas present Nero. I love it, as I do you.”

“Merry Christmas V.”

Nero pulled V in for another kiss, happiness filling his chest. Not to be left out, the kitten awkwardly climbed up against Nero's chest, licking at both of their faces with his rough tongue, and causing them to laugh. They pulled away from each other, wiping their faces laughingly, as V went to sit on the lounge.

He had meant it when he told Nero he didn't need a present, but somehow, Nero had known just what he needed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you write this as Nero getting V a puppy, and then realising that V is totally a cat person and having to go back and change things.


	19. I don't want to see you just once a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Vergil and Dante today :)

Vergil walked slowly around the marketplace, the trinkets and ornaments hanging from the stalls tempting him to drift closer and have a look, even if he had no real interest in buying any of them. Christmas just didn't feel the same to him anymore, had lost most of it's meaning for him, ever since the day that he had broken away from the unrealistic expectations his parents had heaped upon him, and left the house, never to return.

He reached out a careful hand, cupping a glass snowflake gently, watching as the dye inside twisted to look like fire racing along the spirals. A soft smile broke across his face then, his mother would have loved this, he thought. Vergil shook the thought from his head, determined not to think of them anymore, for that path only led to heartache.

Sometimes Vergil wished that he had not left, had not estranged himself from them all, or at least had not lost contact with his twin. Dante may have been the pillar upon which his parents measured him against, but the boy himself had never been anything but kind and encouraging towards Vergil. A soft sigh left Vergil then, and with a small smile and shake of his head, he turned from the stall to continue on his way.

A passing shopper hurried past Vergil then, slamming awkwardly into his shoulder and sending him stumbling sideways. Firm hands griped his arms, and as Vergil turned to thank his saviour, his mouth fell open in shock. Speak of the devil and he shall appear before you.

“Vergil....” Dante's voice was deeper than he remembered, filled with shock. His eyes were blown wide in disbelief, though happiness started to flare to life within the clear blue orbs.

“Dante. My thanks.” Vergil wasn't sure what to do with himself, unsure if he should brush Dante's still clinging hands from his arms, or stand there until he came back to his senses.

“I've finally found you.” Dante breathed out, tears glistening in his eyes. “It's been years.”

“Yes, well....” Vergil could see the stares of the other shoppers around them; discomfort rising harshly in his chest. “Let us go some place more suited to a catch up. That is, if you wish to do so.”

Vergil wondered, if Dante nodded his head any more fiercely, would it fly off into the crowd?

“Yes, yes of course I want to. You'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again.”

Vergil waited until they were seated in a booth at a nearby diner, having both placed their orders, until he broke the heavy silence between them.

“Dante....I am not going to return home with you.” Vergil could see how Dante's world shattered once more, and he wished he could fix it, but going home was not an option.

“I...I want to ask why, to demand that you return home with me....But I understand why you won't.” Dante's voice was uncharacteristically subdued, his fingers tearing idly at a napkin on the table. Vergil smiled gratefully at his brother, thankful that he understood just why he could not, _would not_ , return home.

The rest of their time was spent speaking of lighter things, catching up with each others' lives over the past few years. Dante discovered that Vergil had been seeing someone; someone that he was pretty serious about. Vergil was not particularly surprised to discover that Dante was still footloose and fancy free.

Their parting was bittersweet, as neither really wanted to let go, but with a final farewell embrace, Vergil left the diner without a backwards glance.

Walking through the markets nearly a year to the day later, Vergil was both utterly surprised, and completely unsurprised to find Dante lurking around. Without even looking at a single stall, the other man walked straight up to Dante, tugging at his arm and leading him back to the same diner.

This tradition continued for several years, though it was broken only when one year Vergil handed an ivory embossed invitation to Dante – his wedding invitation. Dante could feel tears threaten to fall once more, as he realised that Vergil wanted him not only to be there, but to stand at his side as his best man.

Of course he didn't say no, and it was one of the proudest moments of his life, to be able to stand beside Vergil and support him on this life changing occasion. Their parents knew about the wedding – Dante had not hidden the fact from them – and their mother had been devastated to learn they were not welcome there. Their father had blustered and growled out all sorts of terrible things about Vergil, but for once, their mother laid a hand upon his arm stopping him. Finally realising that they had pushed away their other son, that they had not loved and accepted him as he was.

Dante was waiting for Vergil like usual in the marketplace, and was slightly surprised not to see his wife at his side when he arrived. Vergil led them towards their usual table in the diner, smilingly placing his order with the harried waitress before turning to Dante.

“She wanted to come today, but the morning sickness was a bit too much for her. So she told me to come meet you alone.”

Dante stared at Vergil for a moment, the words slowly sinking their way into his brain. Morning...sickness? Wait....morning sickness! Did that mean?!

“Vergil?” Dante exclaimed, incredulous.

“Yes,” Vergil nodded affirmation, knowing exactly what Dante was asking.

“Oh my gods! Congrats big brother!” Dante leapt from his seat, pulling Vergil from his own, and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

The noise they made drew the attention of the other patrons, their calls of congratulations also filling the air. Vergil smiled bashfully as he accepted the well wishes, slipping back into his seat once more. He was confused at the look Dante was shooting him, the joy having faded from his brother's face.

“I'm not going to be able to get to know my nephew much am I?” Dante asked quietly.

“Of course you are.” Vergil replied swiftly.

“I see you once a damn year Verg! Once!” Dante yelled out, slamming his fist against the table.

“You saw me three times this year, for the buck's night, the wedding and today.” Vergil replied flippantly.

“That's not the point! I don't want to just see you once or twice a year! I want you to be a part of my life again! I want my brother back Vergil, I want to be part of your life too.” Dante's voice dropped from the shout it was before, a choked whisper forcing it's way out of his trembling lips. “I miss you.”

“I...I...” Vergil could feel tears threatening to rob him of his words. Emotions that he had pushed down, threatened to rise up and choke him. “I miss you too Dante.”

“Then let me be part of your life. Let me in. You don't have to do things alone anymore. I'm here for you Vergil. _I'm here_.”

Vergil broke down then and Dante shifted from his side of the table to Vergil's, holding his brother tightly as he shattered. All these years, doing it alone, having to prove to himself, and his parents that he could do it – could be just as good as Dante. But now Dante was telling him that he didn't have to do it alone anymore, that they could do it together. It was a dream come true.

“Ok...” Vergil hiccuped, wiping his tears with a napkin. “Ok.”

For the first time, they did not part ways as they left the diner – Dante did not need to watch Vergil walk away from him yet another time – but Vergil took him to his house where his wife waited, with an expectant look upon her face, as though she knew Vergil would bring Dante home that day.

“Dante, it's a pleasure to see you again.” She stepped forwards to place a kiss upon Dante's cheek, welcoming him into their home. “Come inside boys, you must be freezing from the walk. I've got the kettle already on the boil.”

Dante followed the pair into their living space, taking in the little things that made the house a home. His eyes fell upon the numerous photos that decorated the walls, breath stilling in his lungs as he found one of himself and Vergil as children hanging there also.

“It's one of Vergil's favourites.” Dante startled at the sound of her voice from beside him, hand outstretched to trace their childishly smiling faces. “Come on now, let Vergil fill you in on the plans he has for starting up a magazine.”

Dante followed along obediently, watching as she stepped into Vergil's open arms. He then turned an uncertain smile towards Dante, and warmth filled him. Dante returned the smile with a huge grin of his own, and watched as relief and joy spread across Vergil's face.

Finally, he was back with his brother – right where he belonged. And he wasn't leaving his side again, not any time soon. Their parents, well, they would just have to deal with it; for there was no place Dante would rather be.


	20. That's my scarf

“V, are you ready to go?” Nero called up the stairs.

“Yeah, almost ready. Just trying to find my scarf.” V called back, hunting through his drawers for the scarf he wanted.

He patted Shadow absent-mindedly on the head as he passed, the feisty cat chasing after him, and pouncing on the clothes he moved aside.

“Where is that damn scarf?” V muttered to himself. “I could have sworn I left it on the end of the bed, ready for today. Maybe it fell beneath the bed?”

V dropped to his knees, peering under the bed to look. Instead of a scarf, he found a bunch of missing socks, and a playful cat staring at him guiltily, even as he pushed more odd socks into his pile. The two stared at each other unblinkingly, before V huffed out a short laugh and withdrew his head – most of the socks had been Nero's anyway, he thought with a smirk.

“V?” Nero called again, the sound of his boots upon the stairs following soon after.

“Coming!” V decided to stop looking for the scarf in question, deciding to pick a nice, but less warm one instead. He grabbed his second favourite pair of gloves, and slipped them onto his hands.

He hurried out of the bedroom, meeting Nero halfway up the stairs.

“Ok I'm ready. Let's go.”

The pair turned and headed back down the stairs, Nero pulling open the front door and holding it open for V. It was as V passed by Nero, that something caught his eye.

“That's my scarf.” V said flatly. “The scarf I have been looking for, for the last twenty minutes.”

“Oh it's yours is it?” Nero asked, burying his face further into the soft wool. “I didn't know.”

V stared deadpan at Nero, green eyes boring into blue, and Nero started squirming under his gaze.

“It's warm dammit V! And so soft and comfy too!” Nero eventually cracked.

“I know.” V responded. “That's why I wanted to wear it.”

Nero stared over at his fiance with sad eyes, lips pushed out into a pout. V rolled his eyes, and let out a little huff of air.

“Fine, I guess you can wear it this time. Just don't do anything else, like stealing my gloves or anything.”

The sudden silence from beside V alerted him to the problem, and Nero stared back at V with wide eyes.

“Don't tell me you stole my gloves too!” V shrieked, and Nero bolted for the car. “Get back here you cretin!”

“What's yours in mine and all that claptrap right?” Nero's voice could faintly be heard from inside the car, the man himself cowering slightly behind the steering wheel.

V grumbled as he turned to lock the front door, muttering under his breath in mock anger. Nero seemed to have gathered his courage by the time V opened the car door, and V could feel his annoyance start to fade. The thermos of hot chocolate and the bar of chocolate that he held out towards him, definitely helped.

“Forgive me?” Nero pleaded, leaning forwards to kiss V's cheek.

“I guess, since it's almost Christmas.” Nero could see the smile pulling at the corners of V's mouth, and knew that he wasn't really angry with him. If anything, V was probably more annoyed about wasting time looking for the things, rather than Nero borrowing them.

They drove to Vergil and Dante's house, Nero tapping along happily to the music playing on the radio as V sipped slowly at his drink. It was nearly afternoon by the time they pulled up, the two men hurrying towards the door to get out of the chill wind. Dante opened the door with a flourish, in typical Dante fashion, pausing as he caught sight of Nero.

“Hey....isn't that my scarf?” He questioned.


	21. I won't let you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Incoherent screaming*
> 
> I had this written up, then went to post it, accidentally overwrote the work, and without noticing saved it.  
> So this is the second time I've written this today, and honestly I just sort of wanted to not write it again at all.  
> But here it is anyway! Because I've committed myself to finishing this challenge, and I'm going to complete it, whether I like it or not!

Nero stumbled out of the guest room tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he made his way down the stairs where he could smell breakfast cooking. Arriving in the kitchen, he was met with the sight of V helping Vergil cook breakfast, Dante already at the overladen table stuffing his face.

With a smile of greeting, Nero wandered over to V, placing a good morning kiss upon his cheek, before shuffling over to an empty seat at the table.

“Nero, V was just telling me that you have never taken him ice skating.” Vergil turned to his son, spatula waving in admonishment at him. “Dante was just saying that the pond over in the park has frozen over again, and that they have opened it up to the public already.”

Nero hummed in thought, realising that no, he hadn't taken V ice skating before, and turned towards the other man, a brow raised questioningly. V looked away from Nero's eyes, pushing the food in the frypan around aimlessly.

“I...I have never been before, and I will admit that it does sound interesting...but I doubt I'd be any good at it. It probably would be a waste of time.”

Nero could tell that regardless of V's words, the other really did want to go, and judging by the looks both Vergil and Dante shot Nero with, they too could tell.

“Nonsense.” Vergil began, before Dante's voice overrode his.

“Hey with a little practice you too could become as good a skater as I!”

Vergil snorted out a laugh, trying to hide he sound behind his hand, even as Nero heckled his uncle.

“Sure, if by 'as good as you' you mean spending nearly all of the time flat on your back or on your ass.”

Dante yelled in outrage, demanding that they cease and desist this attack upon his reputation, but they could all tell it was all in fun. Nero could see that the banter had helped to relax V also, and sent a thankful smile towards Dante when V's back was turned. A wink from the older man, let him know that Dante had done all of that deliberately.

Breakfast was finished quickly after that, the older of the pair shooing them away, stating that they would handle the dishes and to go play. Nero took the stairs two at a time, racing to find their scarves and his gloves, while V grabbed their coats from the cupboard downstairs. Running down the stairs, Nero watched as V nervously twined his gloved hands together, Nero's coat draped over his arm as he waited.

Grasping V's hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze, Nero wrapped V's scarf around his neck one handedly, before placing a kiss upon his nose. Opening the door, and calling out their farewells, they could hear the sentiment returned, Vergil telling them to have fun and remember to keep an eye on the weather.

Nero pulled V along behind him towards the park, laughingly telling V about other times that he had gone skating when he was younger. He snorted his way through a re-telling, of how Dante had been trying to show off one year, and instead had ended up face first in a snow drift, coming down with a nasty cold for the rest of the week as punishment for his folly. V giggled quietly as Nero spoke, but privately wondered if he would end up the same way.

The park was decorated beautifully, poles wrapped with ribbon and lights twinkled merrily from their positions around the edge of the pond; tinsel and holly hanging from the tree branches. A little kiosk had been set up to deal with skate hire, and a pop up van was selling hot drinks.

Nero and V joined the end of the line for the skates, Nero handling asking for sizes when it came to their turn. He led V towards one of the benches, helping him with the unfamiliar laces, then hurriedly putting on his own skates, and putting their shoes in one of the lockers behind the kiosk.

V tried standing as Nero made his way back, struggling to find his balance upon the knife edge of the blade. A single step forwards, almost had him tumbling to the ground, Nero making it back just in time to catch him. V gripped Nero's forearms tightly, a frown tugging the corners of his mouth down.

“I've changed my mind.” V shakily spoke. “I don't think I want to do this anymore.”

“Hey it's ok V.” Nero spoke reassuringly, rubbing a soothing thumb over V's arm. “I promise I won't let you fall.”

He stepped back slightly, V's legs somehow pulling apart and splaying widely.

With a gasp, V demanded “What about making a fool of myself?”

“I won't let you do that either.”

Gently, Nero coaxed V out towards the ice, both standing at the edge and staring out across the frozen surface. A frown crossed Nero's face as he noticed a group of teenagers on the otherside, messing around and causing problems, other skaters avoiding the rowdy group. Well, as long as they stayed over there, then hopefully it wouldn't cause any issues.

Stepping backwards onto the ice, Nero urged V to take that first tottering step, making sure to keep a firm grip on his hands. Once V was firmly on the ice, Nero took off slowly backwards, tugging V along with him. He tried to muffle his snort of laughter, as V's legs ended up drifting further and further apart, his back hunched and rear sticking out slightly. V shot him an unhappy look, and Nero quickly apologised.

“Sorry love, but you're never going to find your balance like that.”

Nero carefully let go of one of V's hands, the other using both hands to grip the one still in his possession, and gently pushed V's rear forwards, pushing up with his other arm to try to bring V into a more upright position. He then urged V to try to bring his legs in closer together, and watched as a tiny bit of tension left his frame.

They were surrounded by the laughter of the others sharing the space, and V watched as more than one person stumbled and fell, brushing themselves off, and scrambling back to their feet. It seemed that the proof that he was not the only one who did not know how to skate, filled V with a sense of relief, and Nero could see how he relaxed even further. Nero glided backwards, pulling V towards himself, and they both shared smiles of enjoyment.

It wasn't much longer after that, that it happened. Shouts of anger and alarm rang through the air, and looking over V's shoulder, Nero could see that group of teenagers racing towards them. Annoyance filled him at their thoughtlessness – there were kids on the ice for goodness sake – before that changed to a feeling of horror.

One of the teens started panicking, seeming to be terrified at the speed they were going, and no longer able to control themselves. They were on a collision course with V, and Nero would not allow that to happen. Grasping V's arms, Nero swung him to the side, watching as he stumbled and fell with a little cry. Before he could apologise to his lover, a body slammed into Nero sending him crashing to the ground, head slamming against the ice with a sickening thud.

Still with no control over themselves, the teen tripped over Nero's prone form, landing heavily upon Nero's leg, the crack of bone breaking sending shivers down everyone's spines. The rest of the teens skid to a halt beside the human wreckage that Nero presented as, horrified stares taking in the ever growing stain of red beneath Nero's head. Tugging their friend to their feet, they skated away quickly, leaving with not a word, like the cowards they were.

Several of the witnesses raced after them, others coming to Nero's aid. V stared shocked at it all, still not really sure what had just happened. He crawled slowly towards Nero's still form, reaching out a hand carefully to lay upon Nero's shoulder; too terrified to move him in case he had hurt his neck or spine in the fall.

“N..Nero?” V's voice trembled, his breath catching in his throat as Nero did not stir.

His eyes landed on the still growing puddle of blood beneath Nero's head, watching as the other man turned paler by the minute. The sound of sirens approaching pulled V from his stare, and it was then that he realised that someone was beside him, trying to find out more about Nero so that they could help. V stumbled through his answers, mind going blank as he stared back into the still face of his lover.

The paramedics hurried carefully across the ice, strapping Nero's still form to a body board, after securing his neck in a brace, and taking him back to their van. V stumbled haphazardly to his feet, trying to chase after them, but falling to the ice once more.

“W..wait! Please wait. I need to go with him!” V cried out, desperate to not be parted from Nero.

Eventually a kind couple came to his aid, helping V to glide from the ice, one sitting him down and helping him unlace his skates, while the other raced to the locker to retrieve their shoes for him. Staring down at the skates, V wondered if he should return them, before the couple told him not to worry about it. Throwing his shoes on quickly, V thanked the couple, racing towards the impatiently waiting ambulance.

Sitting in the back, V held Nero's limp hand in his own trembling grip, eyes turning hazy and unfocused. A blanket was laid over his shoulders at some point, and he turned to meet the kind stare of the paramedic beside him. V offered them a small grateful smile, before he turned all of his attention back towards Nero.

Arriving at the hospital, V was held back from entering, told to wait in the waiting room. The decorations that littered the area reminded V of the ones at the park, and dismay filled him. This was meant to be a fun excursion, something for both of them to enjoy. It wasn't meant to end in this soul destroying worry, V not even sure if Nero was still alive. He must be though, mustn't he? Surely the paramedics would have told V if Nero were dead, they would not have allowed him to believe otherwise if he were not. Would they?

V buried his head in his hands, ignoring the others waiting beside him, as tears leaked silently from his eyes. He allowed himself a few moments to weep, before pulling himself together with a shake of his head. Weeping would not help Nero, so V had to be strong. He had to call to let Vergil and Dante know what had happened, the older men likely expecting them back soon and would be worried when they didn't return.

Pulling himself slowly from his chair, feeling as though the world weighed heavily upon his shoulders, V dragged himself to the nurse's station. He asked them where a phone was, letting them know he was going to make a call, just in case the doctor returned before he did. Pointing down a hall, the nurse assured him that they would let him know if something came up.

Walking slowly towards the phones, V lifted the receiver, dread filling him as he dialled the number for the house. Tears threatened him once more, as he listened to the phone ring.

“Hello?” Vergil's stern voice, almost broke the last of V's composure, and he had to swallow heavily to steady his voice.

“Vergil....”

“V? What's wrong? Are you boys ok?” V could hear the worry in Vergil's voice, could hear Dante in the background asking what was wrong, and tears started falling once more.

“I..it's Nero,” V's voice was choked, and he could hear the gasps on the other end of the line. “There's been an accident....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess, after having to write this a second time, my proof reading was completely non-existent, so I apologise if it's full of errors.


	22. How much sugar have you had?

V pulled up to the Sparda house with a tired groan, putting the car in park, and leaning his head against the steering wheel for a moment. He had been called away from the celebrations earlier, and emergency at work requiring his attention, and only now, hours later, was he returning.

The sky had long turned dark, the clouds heavy and promising at least one snowfall within the next few days. The over done outside lights all over the house, lit the walkway better than any porch light could ever hope to do, and the sounds of happy yelling met V's ears as he shuffled forwards.

He pulled a key from his pocket, Vergil handing V their spare, not knowing what time he would be able to return, and not wanting him to be trapped outside when he was too polite to ring the bell if he got back late.

He stepped through the front door, shedding his outter wear quickly, the fire and bodies milling around, making the house almost stiflingly hot. He had taken not even a single step, before a glass of eggnog was thrust into his face, causing V to go cross eyed trying to focus. Dante stood before him, a manic grin upon his face, shaking the glass enticingly into V's face. Worried that he would end up wearing the drink, V reached out and carefully took it from Dante, who then bounced off towards gods-knew-where.

Locating Nero, V made his way towards him, sipping his drink as he went, greeting others as he passed by. Arriving at Nero's side, V looked towards him quizzically, as he observed Nero watching Dante.

“What's up with Dante?” V queried.

“...Don't ask.” Nero's tone held untold terrors, and V decided that he could do without that knowledge.

It was only later, when most of the others had either left already or gone to bed, that V found himself seated up the lounge beside Dante. The older man seemed to be crashing badly after his self induced sugar high, and V finally had to ask him.

“How much sugar have you had today Dante?”

“Not...not nearly enough.” Dante mumbled with a small pump of his fist.

V smothered a laugh behind his hand, having been told earlier by Vergil, that Dante had somehow gotten into the candy stash for the party. In his sugar high, he had then decided it was a good idea to start eating the deserts baked for after dinner, and had discovered a pile of chocolate that the brothers had been given by their employees. Needless to say, there was no longer any chocolate.

V observed Dante closer, having been put on watch duty as the other's cleaned up a bit, and noticed the man stroking something that looked soft and furry. Mistaking it briefly for a cat, Dante seemed to notice V's stare, brightening up immediately.

“Do you like my scarf?” Dante asked, seeming to have brushed off his tiredness.

“It looks very soft.” V responded honestly.

“It is. It is very soft. You should pat it, or better yet, try it on.”

“Oh, oh not that's not...”

V was cut off as Dante popped up, wrapping the scarf loosely around his neck, the soft warmth incredible.

“Do you like it?” Dante's voice was almost childish in it's glee, and V could not disappoint him.

“I do. Very much so.” He replied seriously.

“Then you should keep it!' Dante exclaimed happily, flopping back down onto the lounge.

Soft snores started to escape him then, letting V know that he had finally crashed. Vergil came by not too long afterwards, sighing fondly, and hauling Dante up. He slipped beneath his shoulder, dragging his brother off to bed, and wishing the two younger men good night.

Nero helped V up, and they both made their way off to bed; V tucking the scarf away safely, ready to return it in the morning.

Several days later as they unpacked at home, V found the scarf amongst his things, and cursed himself for forgetting to return it. He told himself that he would remember to do so next time he saw Dante, but somewhere along the line he ended up grabbing it by accident to wear; the scarf soon becoming his favourite.

Now Dante was staring at the pair before him in confusion, and V finally remembered that he had meant to return the scarf, once upon a time.

Oops.


	23. Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters

V stood silently in the entrance of the kitchen, watching in amusement as Nero tried to work out how to bake cookies. His big hearted husband had offered to help make the cookies that would be packaged and given out to children to lay out for Santa on Christmas Eve, but he had forgotten one very vital fact. He did not actually know how to bake.

Now several hours, and more than a few burnt batches later, V had come to investigate. Previously, Nero had chased V out of the room, confidently telling him that he had this; but now, staring at his flour and egg covered husband, V couldn't help but laughingly offer his help once more. Nero scowled at the thought of failing in this self appointed task – he had known that V was more than happy to help him bake – but he didn't know how much more he could tolerate the smell of burnt cookie filling the house.

“Come on love, let's get this mess sorted out first, then we can start over again.”

V directed Nero to wash up the dishes while he disposed of the burnt failures, wiping down the counters and sweeping the floors clean. He then zipped down to the shops, restocking the ingredients they would need, along with a few different toppings and flavourings.

He laid out off the things that they would need, instructing Nero to carefully measure out eat ingredient. When it came time to pick what sort of biscuit, V had to snort out a laugh at Nero's insistence.

“It's gotta be chocolate chip. Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters.”

“But it's Christmas. Don't you want some gingerbread too Nero?” V questioned with a laugh.

Nero shook his head adamantly. “No. Only chocolate chip.”

“You want us to make several hundred cookies all in the same flavour?” V asked again, not really expecting a different answer. And he didn't get one.

So for the next few hours, the couple baked chocolate chip cookies. V pretended that he didn't see Nero sneaking both the dough and the chocolate chips into his mouth, unwilling to spoil his fun. It took all day, and most of the night, but finally they had finished; cookies laid out on cooling racks, ready to be packed into bags the next day.

V told Nero to leave the mess, and they would clean it up the next day, sending the tired man off to bed. When he knew that Nero would not come back, V once more turned to the counters, mixing up several new batches of dough, this time adding the different flavours. For the rest of the night, V stayed up baking gingerbread cookies, and cookies with fruit and nuts. He made plain ones that he decorated as soon as they cooled, eyes drooping as he finished icing the last of the batch.

Sunlight was creeping back into the kitchen by the time V was finally finished, and he stumbled his way to bed, collapsing bonelessly beside the oblivious Nero.

V was still asleep when Nero rose, knocking at the door waking him from his tired slumber. He wandered what had kept the other up last night, as he hadn't come to bed by the time he had fallen asleep. Opening up the door with a smile, the coordinator of the event stood with a group of volunteers, ready to package the cookies they baked the day before.

He led the group into the kitchen, apologising for the mess, freezing as he entered the room. Gone was the mess, dishes washed, dried and put away, counters all wiped down and floor cleaned. And in it's place, was another few hundred cookies of all different flavours.

“Oh good! You made a variety of flavours.” The woman smiled happily. “We weren't sure what you would make, but it's always nice to have a bit of choice. The children like to feel like they are making important decisions, and what's more important than what to feed Santa?”

The group shared a quiet laugh, heading into the room and beginning to package. Nero excused himself, leaving the busy group to their work, and heading back up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside, Nero finally took in the sight of V; the other still wearing the same clothes as the night before, not even having managed to make it under the covers before he had passed out. On his face, Nero could see smudges of flour and icing, though he was more worried about the dark shadows that stood out like bruises beneath V's eyes.

Nero sighed resignedly. His husband was just too perfect.

He had known that they would need more than just chocolate chip cookies for the group, but instead of insisting, he had let Nero have his way, staying up the rest of the night to bake the rest. What had Nero ever done to deserve someone as perfect as V?

He brushed his thumb gently over V's cheek, removing some of the icing, smiling as V turned his head into the touch. With careful movements, Nero manoeuvred V under the covers, tugging off the shoes he still wore. He knew that V would be grumpy that Nero had let him sleep in, knowing that V had a list of things he wanted to get done that day, but Nero decided that it would be worth it. He needed to catch up on the sleep he had missed because of him, and it wasn't like Nero couldn't take over crossing things off that list for V.

Leaving a gentle kiss on the top of V's head, Nero quietly stepped from the room, closing the door behind him to make sure nothing disturbed V. Shaking his head fondly, Nero went in search of that list, determined to cross at least half of the things off of it before V woke.


	24. Is this the part where we kiss?

The park was decorated beautifully, even nature herself seeming to have bestowed her blessing, leaving crisp white snow upon the ground and weighing down the barren trees. Weak sunlight shone down upon the scene, reflecting off of the decorations hanging from the trees and snow.

The archway that led to the covered pavilion was covered in winter blooms, threaded through with ribbon, under which stood Nero waiting nervously for V to arrive. Their friends and family sat in white fold out chairs either side of a carpeted aisle, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The distinctive _clip clop_ of hooves approaching drew all of their attention, eyes drawn towards the carriage pulling to a halt at the end of the carpet.

Dante stepped out first, blowing kisses towards the crowd and drawing a laugh from everyone, but Nero's eyes were fixed upon the door – breath held in his lungs as he waited for V to appear. Finally he exited the carriage, and Nero lost his breath on a gasp.

V was dressed in a snowy white suit, broken only by the black shirt that he wore beneath, with a blue cravat tied beneath his throat. A complete mirror to Nero's own black suit with white shirt. His hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, several of the wavy strands having escaped already, falling to frame his face. But it was the smile of complete happiness on his face that drew most of Nero's attention, his heart ready to burst.

Dante held his hand out towards V, tucking his fingers in the crook of his elbow, and leading him down the aisle. V had been surprised and thankful, when the older man had offered to stand in place of his father – his own barely even acknowledging V's existence, let alone deem to attend his wedding – and he had accepted tearfully.

Dante left V standing beside Nero under the archway, kissing his cheek fondly and smiling cheekily at Nero, before turning to take his seat beside Vergil. Nero reached out his hands, not even aware of doing so, grasping V's own shaking hands within his own. He squeezed them slightly, relieved at the tight grip he received in return.

Nero could hear the priest speaking, knew that he really should be paying attention to the other man; but at the same time, this was his wedding. He wanted to remember every moment here with V. He wanted to take in the sight of the man before him – this man who had promised to be his – and to love and adore him. All he could see was V's face before him; eyes shining in happiness and crinkling at the corners as he smiled. He could heart the steady beat of his heart beat, could feel the excited thrum of V's pulse in the hands he held, and nothing else.

It took Nero a few moments to realise that all other sound had ceased, and everyone seemed to be staring at him expectantly. Mild panic began to fill him then, he hadn't been listening to the priest, and didn't know what he was meant to be doing.

“Is this the part where we kiss?” Nero questioned V quietly.

Not quietly enough, if the smothered laughs from the guests were to go by. Luckily for Nero, V didn't seem to be upset with him for not paying attention, teeth biting into his lower lip as he tried to hold back his mirth.

“Not just yet Nero, but soon.” V's eyes were twinkling up at him, filling Nero with warmth. “It is meant to be your turn to respond to the declaration of vows.”

“The uh, the what?” Nero was confused. What part was that again? They had practiced all of this the day previous, but his mind was pulling a blank right now.

“The part where you say 'I do'.” Dante yelled out, laughter clear in his voice.

“Oh, er thanks.” Nero mumbled, embarrassed. He turned back to the priest, letting him know that he could continue, a blush staining his cheeks. “I'm er, ready now. Sorry.”

“Not to worry, young man.” The priest replied indulgently. “We all lose ourselves in the beauty of our betrothed on occasion.”

The rest of the ceremony proceeded smoothly after that, though Nero would not be able to tell you just what he had said as his vows, no matter how long it had taken him to write them out. He did remember sliding the ring onto V's slim finger, his own hands shaking so badly, he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to slip it on. He remembered the feel of V taking his own hand, slipping his ring on, the cool metal sliding down his finger easily – a visual representation of their commitment to one another.

And then finally, the moment he had been waiting for, arrived.

“You may now kiss the groom.” The priest invited.

Nero didn't need to be told twice, and with a grin, he stepped closer to V, and pulled him into his arms. He pressed his lips against V's smiling ones, their joy contagious and overflowing. Pulling back slightly, with a mischievous laugh, Nero grabbed V tighter, dipping him into a dramatic kiss, and getting wolf whistles from the others. V was laughing as he was pulled back upright, their lips still clinging together lovingly.

“May I present to you, Mr and Mr Sparda!” The priest called out, cheers and clapping erupting from the guests.

Nero took V's hand in his own, leading the other man down the aisle, and stopping to receive kisses and congratulations from everyone. V was held tightly by Vergil, his father holding him in trembling arms. There was no 'welcome to the family' from the older man, as everyone already knew, that V had been part of the family for years. This marriage had just made it all official.

Tears fell from Vergil's eyes, the older man hardly believing that his son was all grown up and married now. He couldn't help but remember his own wedding to Nero's mother, and the joy that he had felt at this time. He felt a small stab of pain, that she had not been able to be here to see their baby boy, though he wondered if she were watching over them both, from wherever she might be. Somehow, he felt like she was. Dante gripped him in a tight hold, guessing as to his thoughts; and together they watched the happy couple with fond eyes.

It took the newly-weds a short while to make it back to the carriage, Nero helping his husband to step back inside, before settling himself beside him. The horses took off to their reception venue, the two men hidden in the back. V snuggled into Nero's warmth, holding his new husband tightly.

“I love you Mr Sparda.” He said with a smile quirking his mouth.

“I love you too, Mr Sparda.” Nero replied, heart leaping happily. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you as well Nero.” V replied, covering Nero's mouth in a loving kiss.


	25. If there's magic, it's only because of you

Laughter and off key singing filled the air, excitement running high through their veins, and not just for the children. The adults were all fizzing with excitement also, Nero and V having announced they had a big surprise for everyone this year.

Vergil was bustling around nervously, his new fiance trying to calm the frantic man down to no avail, and Dante was – for some gods forsaken reason – put in charge of keeping the various children they had over, out of trouble; it was not particularly successful, though admittedly, it was Dante getting into most of the trouble.

The sound of a car pulling up outside, had everyone tumbling out of the house in excitement. Vergil hurried his way to the front, pulling his apron off and shoving it on the hall table as he passed. Opening up the door, they were simply met by the boring sight of Nero and V exiting the car, presents piled up in the backseat. Nero went to pull the gifts out of the car, calling Vergil over to help him, a hidden smile on his face.

V had gotten out and walked to the other side of the car, confusing the rest of the group, especially as he leant into the car and appeared to be...talking? to something? Perhaps they had brought their pets this year? Or maybe they had bought a puppy this time!

These theories soon fell to the wayside, as Vergil gasped upon looking into the car, his hand flying up to cover his mouth and tears glistening in his eyes. He turned then, and held Nero tightly, confusing everyone, as he hurried towards V's side of the car where the other man was slowly withdrawing, carrying a precious bundle.

A tiny dark haired child rested their head shyly in V's neck, blue eyes peeking curiously at the man quickly approaching them. He was dressed warmly in a puffy jacket, woollen mittens covering his small hands, and a scarf wrapped securely around his neck. He was perfect.

V looked up, soft smile breaking across his face, and he turned to the child.

“Hey little one, meet your Grandpa Vergil.”

Vergil could feel his breath catch in his throat, emotion choking him. He had never thought that this would happen, had resigned himself to the idea of no grandchildren after Nero had showed no interest. But somehow, in the last few years, he had missed the change in his son.

“Hi there, what's your name?” Vergil questioned softly, reaching out a hand to the child.

With a questioning look at V, who nodded reassuringly, the little boy took Vergil's hand and allowed him to hold him.

“ 'M Gabe'rel.” The boy mumbled shyly.

Vergil looked quizzically at V, who whispered “Gabriel, Gabe for short.”

“Hi Gabe, I'm your Grandpa Vergil. It's nice to meet you.”

“Really? A real grandpa? Just for me?” Gabe turned his bright eyes towards V then Nero as both nodded. “Wow.”

Vergil would not let go of the child as they all headed back into the house, the rest of the group having been dumbfounded at the new addition to Nero and V's family. No one had had any idea that they two were looking to adopt, and later they would tell them that they had not said anything, as they weren't sure if they would be approved.

Gabe ended up being taken with the other children, and they took him into their group with barely a blink. The adults all watched them play, and later when they grew tired, fall to sleep in a warm pile on the ground. Covering them all with soft blankets, V couldn't help but comment on how everything felt like a dream, or simply made of magic.

“If there's magic, it's only because of you.” Nero spoke softly in V's ear. “I can't believe how much you have changed my life in the last ten years, and how every year, every day is something new and wonderful to look forward to. And now with Gabe in our lives, it's just going to keep getting better and better.”

“I love you so much Nero.” V turned in Nero's arms, holding him tightly.

“I love you too V.” Nero replied, leading them to sit on the lounge to watch over the children.

A few moments later, Gabe stirred drowsily, raising his head to see his father's snuggling on the lounge. He rose from the pile, and stumbled his way over to them, reaching his arms up to be lifted. Nero picked him up gently, settling their little boy between their bodies, where he curled up and fell back to sleep.

Eyes starting to drift closed, Nero could see that V had already fallen asleep. As his eyes finally fell closed, Nero could almost swear that he could hear the jingle of sleigh bells, and the sound of jolly laughter faintly making it's way from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of this adorable Happy Family AU!  
> I have to admit, I will miss it a bit.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading these drabbles, and hope you all have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
